


A Growing Family

by CorneredTiger9407



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kara and Lena are married, Kid Fic, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Pregnancy, Protective Rex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorneredTiger9407/pseuds/CorneredTiger9407
Summary: Lena Luthor's life wasn't what she expected. She's married to National City's own hero. They have a cat that isn't  quite normal. Now Kara decides to bring another animal into the mix. Lena prides herself on being able to "roll with the punches". But after a tip leads the DEO to an active Cadmus location, Kara and Lena's life is turned upside by an accident in the lab. It seems that Lena's family grows a little more each time she starts to get comfortable.





	1. Meet Rex

**Author's Note:**

> So, I used @Sango-Blep 's Rex for inspiration. Go check them out on Tumblr!
> 
> This chapter is a fluffy opener into what will become a multi-chapter fluff and angsty mess. This is all about meeting Rex and bringing him home. The first couple chapter are going to only be Kara, Lena, Streaky and Rex. The angst of Cadmus will come later.

“Kara you cannot be serious. I don’t force you to go to _that_ many events. Besides, it’s a fundraiser for the at-risk LGBT+ teen shelter. I kind of need my _WIFE_ beside me. The dogs at the shelter will survive without you.” Lena could feel a headache forming. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Kara’s voice drifted through the speaker of the phone on Lena’s desk.

“Lee, what if I just popped over there for a moment. SUPER quick. You won’t even notice I’m gone I’ll be so quick.”

Lena sighed and leaned forward onto her desk, now cradling her head in her hands. “ _Did I marry a child??”_  Lena thought to herself.

“Kara, please, love. I’m asking because this is important, not because it’s mandatory.” Lena couldn’t help but sound like she was begging.

Silence met her from the phone. Opening her eyes, she picked up her phone, bringing it closer.

“Kara?”

A tapping on the window behind her caused Lena to drop the phone as she turned around, shaking her head at Kara standing there in her Supergirl suit. Lena opened the door as Kara snuck in, hiding something behind her back.

“Kara, what do you have? What did you do?”

Kara’s face lit up as she smiled.

“Do you really think I’d leave you for an adoption fair?”

“Yes.” Lena deadpanned. She honestly wouldn’t be surprised by her easily excitable wife.

The smile on Kara’s face faltered slightly before she started beaming again.

“Ok, that’s fair. But, I neglected to mention it was a two-day event. Yes, I will be there for you tomorrow night. It’s an important fundraiser. But we’ll need to get a babysitter.”

Lena blinked, trying to comprehend the weight of Kara’s words. Taking the silence as her cue, Kara pulled her arms back around, nearly vibrating with excitement.

“Meet Rex!”

Lena’s eyes widened as she took in the small, dark brown puppy being held out in the space in front of her, tail wagging rapidly back and forth and tongue flopped out to one side, his little eyes trained on Lena’s face.

“He was considered ‘at risk’ because Rottweiler’s are labeled as a dangerous breed. I couldn’t let him grow up in a shelter. Besides, he doesn’t seem dangerous. Look how sweet he is! He’ll be raised right, no one would dare call him dangerous.”

“Kara, what about Streaky?! We’ve never introduced him to another animal, let alone a dog that, in a few months, will have outgrown him!” Lena exclaimed, her tone nothing but serious. If it wasn’t for her arm reaching for the vibrating ball of puppy, Kara would almost have believed her to be upset.

“I’m not worried about Streaky. He’s not a normal cat, you know this. Rex wouldn’t be able to hurt him. Streaky will learn to love his new brother. Besides, Rex is smart. He’s only 10 weeks old and already knows his name and to come when called! He’ll be the perfect guard dog for you. You can even bring him to work! Imagine how intimidating you’ll be with him beside you.”

Lena lifted the puppy out of Kara’s hands, bringing him close to her face. Rex stretching forward just enough to quickly lick the tip of Lena’s nose before being cradled in her arms, fully content to stay there.

“You’re cleaning up after him, Kara Zor-el.” Lena said, sternly looking at the smiling ray of sunshine that was her wife.

 

* * *

 

Kara left Rex with Lena as she flew off to handle Supergirl duties. Suddenly alone with a puppy, and no supplies, Lena was left wondering how she got roped into this.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, buddy.” Lena said to the panting, excited puppy in her arms.

Moving to sit at her desk, Lena pulled up her laptop, setting Rex down next to it as she started typing and muttering to herself.

“Leave the puppy with me. It’s not like I have anything here to take care of him or entertain him.”

Glancing to the side, Lena looked at Rex, now laying next to her laptop, staring at Lena as she talked.

“What all do you even need? A collar for sure.”

An idea suddenly came into Lena’s mind. Reaching for her purse, Lena dug around until she pulled a red piece of scrap cloth out, the size a little big for such a small dog. Folding it carefully a few times until it was more suited for the puppy, Lena carefully tied the cloth around Rex’s neck, the red bandana standing out against his dark fur.

“There. Now you look handsome, and it’s big enough you can grow into it.”

Picking him up, Lena cuddled him close to her as she continued to search online for things she needs.

With a list now written out, Lena stands, keeping a close hold on the sleeping puppy, and walks to the doors of her office. Opening one door, Jess looks up immediately and raises her eyebrows at seeing a dog in Lena’s arms.

“Ms. Luthor?”

Lena sighed. Jess was about to get another raise after all this. Handing the list over to Jess, Lena felt herself giving in to the situation completely. “I need a favor. I need some supplies now thanks to Kara.”

A smile formed on Jess’s face as she reached for her purse.

 

* * *

 

Kara heard the door to the apartment unlock, signaling the return of Lena. Pausing Netflix, she jumped up to meet her at the door, only to be greeted with Lena ushering in her driver, both of their arms full of bags.

“You can just set it down next to the bar, Joshua. Thank you.” Nodding at the two women, Joshua placed the bags and left them alone, shutting the door behind him.

Kara looked at all the things currently laying in front of her. Toys, clothes, collars, dry food and groceries lined the floor. Looking around, and back at Lena standing in front of her, Kara’s eyebrows drew together.

“Where’s Rex?”

Lena raised one eyebrow and walked closer. Taking her purse off of her forearm, she opened it completely and handed it to Kara. Confused, Kara reached out and took it, looking down into it.

“Our son apparently likes to be carried, but I couldn’t carry him in the grocery store and I couldn’t leave him in the car. He doesn’t want to get out now.”

Curled up in the bottom of the bag was Rex, sleeping peacefully. Kara smiled as she took in his studded collar slipping out from under a red bandana.

“He’s so cute!” Kara exclaimed, reaching for the curled-up puppy.

“Don’t wake him up yet.” Lena reached out, stopping Kara’s hand and getting a confused look from Kara. “Go get Streaky. Rex will be less scary asleep.”

Kara pouted as she carefully handed the bag back to Lena before turning to make her way through their apartment in search of the cat.

“I don’t know why I have to go get Streaky.” Kara muttered, walking towards their bedroom where Streaky was bound to be curled up sleeping.

“Because if Streaky reacts badly, I don’t want to be scratched, Kara.” Lena’s voice drifted from the living room. Kara stiffened. She wondered sometimes if Lena had super hearing too.

Finding the mentioned cat curled on the window seat in the bedroom, Kara carefully woke Streaky, speaking softly and stroking his fur, not picking him up until she could hear him starting to purr. Walking back out of their room with the gray cat curled against her chest, Kara went to sit next to Lena on the couch, the purse sitting in the open space beside her. Sitting just a little way away, Kara lowered Streaky to sit in her lap, letting him find Rex on his own.

The two women watched as Streaky finally caught the smell of Rex, his ears flicking back and forth as he stared at the purse, smelling the air. Slowly, he walked to the purse, sniffing every inch before peering over the edge and into the bag, finding the source of the smell.

Lena could feel herself holding her breath as she watched, afraid of how this would turn out. Cats tended to dislike dogs, even small puppies.

With Streaky, this wasn’t the case. Lena felt the air leave her lungs as Streaky stretched into the bag further, his purr resuming as he took a deeper smell of Rex. Leaning back out of the bag, he jumped down from the couch, walking over to his food and not caring at all about Rex.

Lena looked back at Kara, disbelief on her face. Kara found a laugh bubbling out of her mouth, causing Lena to giggle as well.

“Well, that didn’t go as expected.” Lena said, gasping in air as the laughter tapered off.

Kara nodded, watching as Streaky went about his own business. “I wonder if it’s because he’s a clone of the Streaky from my childhood. Surely a normal cat would care a little more about a new member of the family being brought in.”

Lena couldn’t even begin to wrap her head around her life sometimes. “I guess we can leave him to sleep while we unpack all the bags. I want him to feel at home when he wakes up.”

Nodding, Kara placed the purse on the floor, just in case Rex woke up and knocked it over and stood with Lena to start sorting through the massive number of items brought into the apartment.

 

* * *

 

Lena sat at the bar putting together a wooden toybox for all of Rex’s new toys while Kara was putting food into storage containers and hanging the new leashes by the door. Both women turned towards the living room as whimpering was heard. Setting the screwdriver down, Lena walked towards the noise, bending down and pulling Rex out of her bag, cooing to him in a low voice.

Rex, enjoying the attention, began wagging his tail and licking at Lena’s hand scratching the sides of his face.

“See, he already loves you.”

Lena turned to see that Kara had finished the toy box and was placing the toys inside the open top. Walking over to her, Lena leaned down and kissed the side of Kara’s head, letting Kara pet Rex, causing him to nearly vibrate with excitement.

Scratching down his neck, Kara paused as her hand hit the bandana.  Leaning in closer, she took in the material, her eyebrows drawing together.

“Lena, is that part of my cape?”

Lena smiled; glad Kara finally noticed.

“I had it with me, and he needed something more original than a generic bandana. I mean, if he’s going to be my ‘guard dog’ shouldn’t he need some added protection too?”

Kara was still running her fingers over the material, remembering it tearing off after she saved Lena during a fight. She didn’t realize Lena had kept it all this time, and even kept it with her.

Standing from her place at the bar, Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena, their new puppy cuddled between them.

“I love you.” Kara softly spoke between them.

“I love you too, Kara.”

Setting Rex on the floor to explore, Kara and Lena went about making dinner, Lena placing Rex’s toy box and bed in the living room. Talking quietly about their day and plans for the future, neither women noticed Rex finding Streaky as he checked out the new pet bed on the floor.

Finishing their meal and cleaning up, the two women turned for the living room, intending to cuddle on the couch and watch Netflix.

Lena noticed it first, stopping in between the kitchen and living room. Kara stopped next to her, looking confused at the sudden change. Following Lena’s eyesight, Kara nearly melted at what she saw.

There on the new bed, lay Rex sleeping. Curled around him was Streaky, his head laying on top of Rex protectively.

“It seems Streaky is happy with his new brother.” Kara muttered, taking a picture with her phone.

Lena could feel the smile on her face. Kara had her cat, and Lena now had her dog. The fact that they got along great lifted a weight off her shoulders that she didn’t realize was there. She had a family with Kara, and it seemed so right. An adopted dog, and a cloned cat living with the Alien and the Luthor.


	2. Rex vs. Lillian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian shows up at L-Corp, and Rex isn't too happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's taken me a little while to write this chapter, and honestly I couldn't get it quite right, but I'm just going to power through.  
> Rex's commands are in Irish/Gaelic....naturally.
> 
> -Garda (guard)  
> -scaoileadh (release)  
> -Goitse (come)
> 
> I also don't have a beta. All mistakes are mine, and I encourage you to call me out on it. I can only grow and fix myself from there.

Months went by and Rex and Lena grew to be inseparable. Lena’s office, which once was impersonal and just shades of white, gray and black, now had dog toys scattered around, a bed next to her desk, and signs of where a young, teething puppy found the corner of her desk tasty.

At first glance, the office screamed soft and inviting. The CEO sitting behind the desk, her dog sitting upright menacingly beside her quickly said otherwise. Rex was good at looking mean. Lena had taught him well. With a simple muttered word, Rex went from goofy, to a serious dog next to her. Those closest to her knew better. Rex probably wouldn’t hurt anyone. Probably. But the two together definitely made a powerful sight.

Lillian Luthor learned this the hard way.

 

* * *

 

The day started like normal for Lena. Walking out of the elevator, Rex following on her heels, Lena greeted Jess, the two walking into Lena’s office, a verbal rundown of her schedule being presented. With the release of being in the office, Rex rushed to one of the toys across the room, his six-month-old legs just barely able to keep up with his excitement. Lena watched him fondly, half listening to her schedule for the day.

“There’s one thing that needs your attention immediately Ms. Luthor.” Jess’s voice cut through Lena’s daydreaming.

Looking up and seeing her secretary slightly nervous, Lena stood and came around the desk, leaning on the other side next to Jess.

“What is it, Jess?”

Jess took a deep breath before speaking. “It’s your mother.” Lena visibly inhaled as the words settled in her mind. “She’s quite adamant about meeting with you. I’ve tried to tell her you were very busy, but she said she wasn’t asking to meet, she was telling me. I don’t know when she’ll be here, but I didn’t want you to be blindsided.”

Lena let out the breath she was holding. Her mother knew Lena would refuse to see her, and for her to come out of hiding, she must want something.

“Thank you, Jess. I appreciate the heads up.” Lena stood, walking back around her desk to pour a glass of water before sitting down.

Sensing the end of that line of conversation, Jess moved on to preparing Lena for her first meeting in twenty minutes.

 ~~

Standing and grabbing the folder at her desk, Lena began walking towards her office doors, her voice carrying calmly across the room. “Rex, _Garda_ ”

Rex, hearing his command, dropped the bone he was chewing on and came to walk beside Lena as they went to the board room. Opening the doors, Lena strode in, Rex staring at each member as he stayed close.

“Gentlemen, glad you could all make it.” Lena spared no glance at the men surrounding the table. Reaching the end, she pointed to a spot near the wall, Rex walking to the area appointed and sitting.

The sound of a throat clearing caused Lena to raise her head, her eyes meeting the owner immediately.

“Mother. So nice of you to join.”

Lena could see the wheels turning in her mother’s head. Rex was a new sight for her.

~~

The meeting carried on like normal, Lena having to shut down a few misogynistic comments. After reviewing the past quarter’s budget, and discussing what her plans were for the next, the meeting ended, several members leaving without another glance.

Closing her folder and turning off the screen behind her, Lena walked towards the doors of the meeting room, Rex following closely behind. She could feel her mother watching her, silently rising to follow Lena back to her office.

Walking in, Lena sat behind her desk, her expression guarded as her mother shut the office doors behind her. Rex, sensing the tension and not hearing his release command, sat guard at the door, his eyes glued to the strange woman.

“What do you want, Mother?”

Lillian scoffed, her eyes roaming the room and taking in the toys littered around. “Am I not allowed to check in on my daughter?”

It was Lena’s turn to scoff. “You only ever call me your daughter when you want something. Not to mention you came out of whatever dark hole you were hiding in. Tell me, what’s stopping me from calling Supergirl here right now and have her take you in?”

Lillian sat across from her daughter, elegantly crossing her legs. “Because you’re curious. As you said, why would I be here if I didn’t want something?”

Lena raised an eyebrow, waving her hand in front of her, silently telling her mother to ‘get on with it’.

Leaning back Lillian folded her hand into her lap, staring down Lena across the desk. “I need your help. Purely legal and in no way connected to anything anti-alien.”

Lena leaned forward, her curiosity spiking.

Lillian continued on. “I kept up my medical lab as a side hobby. Recently, I started developing what you could call ‘artificial skin’ only it is aerosolized. Spray on skin, basically. The only problem I am having is with two specific blood types, the compound seems to not stick, at least not in a lab setting on dead bodies. You are one of those blood types. I was hoping you would allow me to test it on you, and if the compound doesn’t work, you could possibly help me figure it out.”

Lena stared at Lillian, not sure how to answer. Her mind raced with the possibilities, but she knew Lillian. She couldn’t see the ulterior motive yet, but she knew there was one.

“Suppose I agree to this. What’s stopping you from using this for your own personal gain?”

Lillian leaned forward, matching Lena across her desk. “Nothing. I will most certainly use it for my own personal gain. But I also plan on cornering the market. Selling it to hospitals and the military. Imagine the uses for massive wounds in the field. I am still a doctor; I see the potential this can have.”

Lena stared hard at Lillian’s face, trying to see through the carefully placed mask. The scientist in her was curious. Curious enough that the rest of her rational thoughts went out the window.

“When do you want to try this, Mother?”

Lillian smiled and stood, reaching for her bag at her feet. “Now. I have the compound with me.”

Lena stood, walking around the desk to stand next to her mother. She watched as Lillian pulled out a small can and a medical kit. Removing an alcohol pad, Lillian motioned towards Lena’s arm, cleaning her bicep, away from all major arteries. Reaching down, she opened a sterile scalpel and brought it up to the spot, drawing it quickly over the skin.

Lena flinched away, closing her eyes as the scalpel cut into her arm, the pain making her wonder why she agreed to this. All too soon she heard her mother yell, her arm being dropped from the firm grip. Opening her eyes, she took in the reason why.

Growling around Lillian’s leg was Rex, his teeth digging in her pants, but not quite breaking skin.

Trying not to laugh, Lena took charge. “Rex, _scaoileadh_.” Hearing his mother’s words, Rex obeyed, letting go of Lillian’s leg, but not walking away. “Good boy, Rex, _Goitse_ ”. Walking over to Lena, Rex sat at her side. He continued to growl low, prepared to defend his mother again.

Lillian looked down at her pants then up to Lena. “Good boy? That mutt bit me.”

Lena scratched at his head as she reached for a gauze laying on the table. Blood had started to reach the end of her arm. “Yes, good boy. You did after all just cut me. He didn’t even break skin, that was just a warning hold. There’s a reason I have him around, and it’s not just for company or looks.”

Lillian shook her head and straightened her clothes. Reaching for the can, she grabbed Lena’s arm again, looking down at Rex as he began to growl louder. “Muzzle yourself, mutt. I’m not hurting her now.” Spraying the wound on Lena’s arm, she then released her, cleaning up all her tools and putting everything back in her bag.

Lena watched as the liquid began to foam around the blood, tingling slightly. One the bubbles stopped forming, she looked up at Lillian, who handed her a new gauze. Wiping at the residue, Lena was mildly surprised at what she saw underneath. Her arm was no longer bleeding, only a faint white line remained, resembling an old, faded scar.

“Apparently, it’s just dead bodies that are the problem.” Lillian hoisted her bag back to her shoulder. “Thank you for your cooperation, Lena. Good things will happen. You’ll see I’m not a total monster.” Stepping away from Lena, she walked towards the door, stopping to say her peace.

“Next time, muzzle that mutt of yours. I would appreciate not having six hundred-dollar pants ruined because of a misbehaved animal.” And with that, Lillian walked out of Lena’s office, leaving Lena poking at the previous wound.

Looking up at her mother’s retreating figure and her office doors closing, she kneeled down to the floor. “You were a good boy, Rex. You’re getting a special treat when we get home. I’m sure Kara will give you one too when she hears this story.”

Sensing the lack of a threat, Rex grinned up at Lena goofily, his tongue rolling from the side of his mouth as Lena scratched the sides of his face and sat on the floor with him, scratching at the rest of his body as he rolled to the floor in front of her.

“You’re the best guard dog ever you silly thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not entirely happy with this chapter, but it gets the point across. Rex is intimidating, even if he's goofy.....  
> Also, the idea for the "liquid skin" I admit I kind of got from Grey's Anatomy.  
> But, it does have a purpose. Lillian obviously is up to something, and it'll tie into the Cadmus lap in the next chapter! (well, not the liquid skin, but the true reason for her visit.)


	3. Lillian's Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian's lab is uncovered. Kara and Lena go to check it out.  
> (featuring Rex being a good boy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me a little while to get this chapter done. I was struggling with wanting to write and then I couldn't find the proper words to describe the scene I had playing out in my head.
> 
> Rex's command in this chapter  
> fanacht - - STAY

Lena watched as Rex and Streaky ran around the living room of the apartment as they greeted each other while she filled their food bowls.  The two got along better than she ever could have dreamed. In the past year Lena found herself having more time to spend at home with Sam returning to National city and to L-Corp. Lena had more time to work on personal projects and would often find herself in the DEO lab working alongside Alex.

Tonight, was not one of those nights. Tonight, Lena was enjoying the silence. She had been stuck in an extremely long and stressful meeting for half the day, switching between two different languages the entire time. When she finally finished getting her point across, she decided to leave early, the headache she had acquired now bordering on a migraine.

So, Lena went home. She drew a bath and poured a glass of wine and fully relaxed into having the home to herself. Kara was out doing Supergirl duties so the sounds of the two animals playing eventually died down, no one there to keep them excited.

Sighing, Lena sank lower into the heat of the bath, her hair pulled up to keep it dry. Reaching for the wine, Lena just wrapped her fingers around the stem when a noise cut through her peace.

Looking over on the closed toiled lid behind her, Lena sighed, seeing Alex’s name flashing on the screen of her phone. Reaching back, she answered the call, putting it on speaker phone.

“Hello, Alex.”

“Lena. How quickly can you get to the DEO?”

Lena sat up fully, her heart kicking into overdrive.

“Is Kara-?”

“Kara is fine.” Alex interrupted, “But she found something that we need your help with.”

Lena felt her heart slow and she sighed. So much for a relaxing evening.

“I’ll finish my bath and get dressed. I’ll be there shortly.” She answered, reaching for the soap for a quick wash.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think you were already home.”

Rinsing off her body, Lena stood and wrapped a towel around herself.

“Let’s just say I was about to murder someone but decided to come home and murder a bottle of wine. I guess I’m not allowed to do either today. I’m getting dressed now, I’ll see you in twenty minutes.”

Hanging up with Alex, Lena called down to the apartment garage and had them pull her car around. Lena walked into her and Kara’s bedroom, going straight for her dark jeans instead of slacks. If she wasn’t going to be able to relax at home, there was no reason to suffer any extra at the DEO.

Pulling on the rest of her clothes, Lena opened the bedroom door and walked out, calling for Rex as she made her way to the door. Even though he just over a year old, he wasn’t allowed to be left alone yet. Some puppy behaviors were still a problem and she didn’t feel like cleaning up whatever he broke while she was gone for what was bound to be a long night. Clipping his leash on, Lena left the apartment, taking the elevator down and making her way to her awaiting vehicle.

~~

“Lena! Thank you for coming so quickly.” Alex said as soon as Lena stepped off the elevator doors, Rex following closely behind.

“Well, it’s not very often you ask me to come here for help, so I had my driver rush.” Lena unclipped Rex’s leash, knowing he would stay next to her. He understood the DEO was more serious than her office.

“Kara is on her way back. We got a tip from one of our confidential informants that there was a warehouse just outside the city, possibly related to Cadmus. He said he saw a woman going in and out a few months ago, but nobody has been there since. Kara went to check it out, but the entire building is made with lead products and looks abandoned, except for one entrance, but the door is seamless with the wall and the only thing accessible is a biometric scanner. She says it looks like the one that was in Lex’s vault. Underneath it was two “L’s”. We’re thinking Lillian was using it for something, but we’re not sure how to get in. Maybe using your DNA, the door will open like it did in the vault?”

The sound of boots hitting the ground caused both women to turn.

“Lena! What did you bring Rex for?” Kara walked straight to her, giving her a brief kiss before kneeling to give the patient dog some attention.

“Really, Kara? Do you want to come home to our bookcase turned over again or the TV knocked over?” Lena sighed as she could hear Kara baby talking Rex.

“He just gets so excited and doesn’t realize his own strength, huh buddy?”

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing Kara was going to be useless for a few minutes. Turning back to Alex, she dropped her hand and resumed their conversation.

“If it’s one of Lex’s scanners, I’ll need to be there. It’ll only open for Luthor DNA, apparently something my mother must have gotten ahold to.”

Alex nodded, not entirely happy with Lena going out in the field, but knowing she was right.

“Fine, but you’re not going to go empty handed. Let’s get you outfitted.”

Lena nodded back, moving to follow Alex to the equipment room, leaving Kara and Rex in the middle of the DEO.

~~

Walking back to the main room, Lena suddenly felt self-conscious as she watched Kara freeze and stare at her. Looking down, she pulled at the edge of her DEO black shirt and adjusted the gun and holster attached to her leg.

“What?” she muttered, crossing her arms in front of her.

“You…you look hot.” Kara came closer, trailing her hand down the braid Lena now had, causing Lena to flush slightly.

“Tactical gear? Is that something we’re going to have to explore later, Kara?” Lena responded, her voice dropping as she leaned forward and whispered into Kara’s ear.

“GOD! NO. NOT HERE.” Alex’s voice rang out beside her.

Startled, Lena leaned back, her face flush as she took in a couple flushed faces around her.

“Kara. Was your earpiece on?”

Kara blushed slightly as she looked at the horror dawning on Lena’s face.

“Sorry?”

Lena stepped past her shaking her head. “Let’s go, Supergirl. Rex,” Lena pointed to a place under the center tabletop, “ _fanacht”._

Obeying his command, Rex got comfortable under the round table, laying on the few blankets that were placed under there for him.

Turning back to Kara, Lena put in the earpiece offered to her and allowed herself to be picked up and tucked her head into Kara’s neck as they took off for the bunker.

~~

Lena felt herself relax as Kara landed and lowered her legs, knowing she was safely back on the ground again. She stood for a moment, still holding onto Kara as she mentally righted herself, letting her equilibrium catch up to being normal. Finally feeling like herself again, Lena took a step back, looking around her.

Kara had brought her straight into the building, dropping her off at what looked to almost be a square pillar in the middle of the empty warehouse, if it wasn’t for the scanner next to the outline of what could be elevator doors. The outline was so small, the doors flush with the wall making it impossible to try to get anything in to pry them open.

Knowing why she was here, Lena didn’t hesitate as she walked forward and placed her hand on the panel, waiting just a moment before hearing a beep and the doors next to her slide open.

“Guess you were right.” She said, turning back to look at Kara. Shrugging, she stepped towards the doors, only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.

“Where are you going?” Kara asked, stepping in front of her.

“Into the elevator. Do you really think that’s the only scanner here? Besides, I’ve come this far, I want to see what mother dearest has been working on.” Stepping around Kara she stepped into the elevator, raising her eyebrow as Kara looked at her incredulously before stepping in with her. Reaching forward, Lena pressed the only button available taking a deep breath as the doors closed and the elevator started moving.

It only took a few seconds before the elevator stopped and the doors opened again, the hallway in front of them lighting up with automatic lights.

“ _Welcome back, Ms. Luthor.”_

Lena turned to look at Kara, both of them weirded out by the automatic voice greeting. Stepping out, Lena let Kara take the lead as her eyes wandered, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

They passed what seemed to be a small apartment first, a bed, table and small kitchen visible from the doorway. Continuing on, they found several other living arrangements, a small library and what seemed to be an art studio.

“What were they doing down here?” Lena muttered as she moved on to the next room. The place was clearly deserted. Kara had taken to searching the rooms on the left, Lena had taken the rooms on the right.

Neither finding anything of use until the last door. The only one closed, and with a scanner locking the door.

“This is why you needed me down here.” Lena said to Kara as she reached forward, her DNA opening the door in front of her.

Stepping in, Lena gasped as she looked around. The room was the largest in the bunker, medical equipment taking up every inch. Stepping around Kara, Lena began to study what was left out. Vials with code written on the side. Beakers and chemistry equipment left out, some of it still holding liquids.

Finding a folder on the table, Lena picked it up and opened it.

_“Test #006._

_Test subject lasted a total of three weeks before deteriorating, the longest so far. It seems the subjects need a more nutrient rich environment to survive. Human test subjects will need to be acquired for further experimentation to continue. The original source for experimentation will only be enough for four more tests. More data needed before continuing.”_

“Lena?”

Lena closed the folder and turned to Kara’s voice on the other side of the lab, near the computers. Joining her wife, she paused, looking at what was pulled up on the screens.

On one screen Lena’s face stared at her from the corner, her entire DNA sequencing running under her. On the second screen held Kara’s, a more in-depth look at her Kryptonian DNA.

“What was my mother doing?” Lena muttered, fascinated by the information.

Lena walked towards another set of equipment, connected behind the computers. Inside a glass case sat four petri dishes, the slight humming coming from the machine let Lena know they were being kept cold.

“Kara, see if you can find a command to open this machine.” Lena called back. She wanted to open the glass case and bring one of the dishes over to the microscope and see what it was.

She could hear Kara typing on the computer, muttering to herself as she tried to figure it out. After a few moments, she heard a beeping coming from the machine. Stepping to the side, Lena started setting up the microscope.

“I think I got it!?” Kara called, just as the sounds of the glass case hissed, opening for Lena to get to it.

“You must have. It’s open.” Lena called back, reaching forward to open the glass case enough to grab a dish.

“It’s hard to know, most of the commands are in Latin I think?”

“It doesn’t surprise me. Latin is something Lillian made sure we knew. Give me a moment and I’ll come look. I want to see what she was experimenting on first.” Reaching in, Lena grabbed the first dish, pausing as the machine resumed beeping. Assuming it was due to the rising temperature, Lena pulled the sample out quickly, sliding it under the microscope.

Taking a moment to look at it, she felt her brow scrunch in concentration.

“It seems to be groups of cells. I’m not sure exactly what she was doing with it. Possibly experimenting with different drugs?” Stepping back, Lena pulled the sample out, walking over to replace it back into the machine to keep cold. The beeping began increasing in frequency and Lena hurried to replace the sample, bringing the lid down to close the case.

Hearing it click, Lena stepped back, just as the beeping stopped and a bright light filled her vision and pain surged over her body as her feet left the ground. She felt a sudden warmth surrounding her and then nothing.

~~

Lena felt herself waking up. Slowly she became aware of her body, a weight pressing on her legs and a massive warm spot to her side. Groaning she tried to open her eyes, only to be met with the lights above her, her hand moving to block out the light. She could feel something tugging at her hand before a voice cut through.

“Take it easy, hold on.” There was a shuffling then the lights dimmed, and she could open her eyes again.

Blinking a few times to clear her vision, Lena looked around, her eyes falling to her side where Kara’s head was. She was leaning on the bed, her hand curled around Lena’s and her face slack with sleep. Feeling a twitch, she looked down, seeing Rex laying at the foot of the bed between her legs, watching her carefully.

A movement to her right caused Lena to look over, spying Alex standing nearby, checking the monitors hooked up to Lena.

“What happened?” Lena croaked out, her voice horse.

“There was an explosion in the lab. There must have been some sort of failsafe set up because most of the lab blew up, including whatever samples you were looking at. We had to get a lot of glass out of you so be glad you were unconscious. Thankfully most of it was concentrated to your torso, only a couple scratches to your face and arms.” Alex sat next to Lena, smiling at how Rex was inching his way up Lena’s body.

“You know, Brainy won’t watch him now?” Alex said, gesturing towards Rex as he finally made his way up Lena’s body, relaxing as Lena started scratching his head.

“Why?”

Alex chuckled, thinking back to the last 24 hours. “When Kara brought you in, Rex refused to leave your side and Kara was too distraught to move him from the medical bay. Brainy tried to move him back and he turned around and bit his hand before coming back and jumping on the bed and laying at your legs. He hasn’t moved the entire time you’ve been here. But Brainy is scared off now that Rex bit him.”

Lena’s eyes widened as she looked down at Rex, his head resting on her abdomen as she scratched his head. “The only person he’s bit was my mother, and let’s be honest you know he had good reason.”

Alex laughed, reaching out to scratch Rex as well. “He’s a good boy. Brainy is being a baby. Rex didn’t even break skin, he just was warning anyone away from taking him from you.”

Lena smiled down at the relaxed dog. She could see him relax further the longer Lena was awake and moving. “Kara did good bringing him into my life. Speaking of, has she left at all?”

Alex looked up at Lena, scoffing. “Honestly, what do you think?”

Chuckling, Lena moved the hand under Kara’s, lifting it to run through Kara’s hair and uncover part of her face.

Sensing the movement, Kara slowly came to, humming at the feeling of Lena’s hand on her cheek. Almost comically, Kara’s eyes flew open and she sat up, meeting Lena’s gaze.

“You’re awake!” Kara’s hand flew to cup Lena’s face, her smile lighting up the space between them.

“I am, and I’m fine. I have someone that protected me from anything really harmful.” Lena leaned into the hand holding her face before turning back to Alex. “I am fine, right? Because as much as I appreciate this, I would much rather be at home than here.”

Alex nodded and smiled as she stood, reaching for Lena’s hand to take out the IV. “Yes, you’re fine. No concussion or any internal trauma. Take it easy for a few days, honestly I want you to not go to work for a week, but I know better. Just no baths, only short showers for at least a week. Several of the shards of glass went deep enough they needed to be closed up. I used a form of medical glue instead of stitches. It’ll dissolve as you heal, but I don’t want it to re-open because you soaked in the bath and dissolved it. I have you some mild pain killers. While you didn’t suffer trauma from the blast, you’re still going to hurt from the force of the explosion. Take them. They won’t make you drowsy.”

Alex leaned over to the table next to the bed, grabbing a bottle and handing it to Lena. “Let me drive you home though. Kara can bring me back. I don’t trust Kara’s driving and I think you’d rather a smooth ride home anyway.”

“I’m not that bad!” Kara argued from her place next to Lena.

“Yes, you are.” Alex and Lena shot back simultaneously.

Laughing lightly, Lena moved to sit up, groaning as her body protested. “OK, yeah, that’s sore.”

“You’ll be good as new in no time, Luthor.” Alex walked to the door, ready to open it as Lena pushed herself to a standing position, waving away Kara’s plead to just carry her.

“I need to walk. I’ll lay down once we get home.”

Slowly making her way to the door, Lena did accept Kara’s arm, leaning a little heavily into her, but determined to stretch her muscles.

The three of them walked out of the DEO, Rex following closely behind Lena, his eyes never leaving her. Even in the car, he stared at Lena while leaning against her, seeming to need the contact. Making their way into the apartment, Lena sighed as she lay in her own bed, Rex jumping up immediately and laying between her legs again with his head on her stomach staring at Lena.

“Rex! Leave your mother to rest.” Kara came back in with a water and a couple pills. Handing them to Lena, Kara moved to pick him up, only to be stopped by Lena after she swallowed.

“Leave him, he’s not hurting me. They say dogs know when something is different, and he saw me hurt. I think he needs to reassure himself that I’m fine. Besides, his weight is comforting.” Lena moved to start scratching his head, Rex sighing and closing his eyes.

“Ok, I’m going to go take Alex back then lock up. Get some sleep, I’ll be right back to join you.” Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena, lingering a little longer than normal.

Lena pulled back first, smiling at Kara. “Go, I’ll be here when you get back. I’ve got Rex.” A small meow broke off Lena’s sentence as Streaky jumped up, sniffing Lena and lingering on one of the cuts on Lena’s arm. They watched as he curled up next to Lena’s side and started purring. “I’ve got Streaky too apparently.”

“Ok. I love you. I’ll be right back.” Taking the water bottle and setting it on the table, Kara leaned down and kissed Lena’s forehead before walking out, turning the light off behind her.

Lena sighed as she pet both Rex and Streaky, the warmth from both of them relaxing her as she started to doze off.

After today and feeling the slight burn of all the cuts on her torso, Lena enjoyed the extra attention from them, even if it was abnormal.

Like she said to Kara, animals can sense a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, all mistakes are mine... I'm human?  
> I'm going to try to get the next few chapters done in a more timely manner (I can't promise anything sorry)
> 
> Yell at me on Tumblr: CorneredTiger9407


	4. The Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena isn't fine. She says she is, but something is obviously wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. This is actually a big chapter... I introduce a new character, he'll be appearing throughout the story, just to add some fun in, and hell, give Lena a friend.(We love Jess, but she needs another friend as well).
> 
> FLUFF WARNING.  
> exactly as it sounds...there is tooth-rotting adorable, flirty goodness in this chapter... as well as Lena getting to know the new character.
> 
> I've written this over the course of a few days, during the middle of the night after a week long stretch at work. I'm so exhausted that I'm pretty sure this is full of mistakes and maybe not my best work.....but it's here!

* * *

 

It had been two months since the lab explosion and Lena was finally healed up completely, only a couple faint scars lingering from the glass. As much as she loved her wife, the past two months had started to get to her. Kara felt guilty that Lena got hurt, even if it was superficial. So, she began hovering. Kara would show up to L-Corp multiple times a day, making sure Lena ate lunch, asking if she needed anything, or just “flying by” and checking in. It was starting to get on Lena’s nerves, enough that she very politely had to ask her wife to leave her alone at the office today.

_“Kara, love, I know you’re feeling guilty, but you have got to stop. I love you, but I am a big girl. I know we get lunch together often but checking in multiple times a day is getting to be a bit much. I promise that if something happens, I will call you. I have my emergency watch, Jess has hers as well. You need to focus on CatCo and your Supergirl duties.” Lena ran her hands through Kara’s hair, trying to physically comfort her wife. It was early in the morning and Lena sat across Kara’s lap in bed, both of them delaying getting up and going to work._

_Sighing, Kara closed her eyes and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Lena and leaning her head on Lena’s chest. “You’re right. I guess I’m overcompensating and it’s doing nothing but stressing you out. I promise, I’ll leave you to be the scary boss today. I’ll just check in with my hearing and by text.”_

_Chuckling, Lena pulled Kara’s head away from her chest to look into bright blue eye. “That’s all I ask, love.” Leaning forward and kissing Kara, she felt the knot of anxiety over the conversation uncurl._

_Pulling back, Kara smirked up at Lena. “I can’t promise that I won’t spam text you though.”_

_Laughing outright Lena climbed off Kara and pulled them towards the bathroom to get ready for the day._

_“I wouldn’t expect any different from you.”_

_~~_

Lena walked alongside Jess back to her office as they left the latest meeting. “The investors seemed to really like the idea. This tech could help so many people have clean water, and it’s simple to make. It won’t hurt us to make it, and we’ll make money off it, but not be able to overcharge those wanting to buy it. It’s brilliant.” Jess praised as Lena stepped into her office.

“I’m happy to be able to do something like this. Being able to spend more time in the lab is really helping with coming up with new ideas and…” Lena felt herself slow to a stop as her vision blurred. Slamming her eyes shut and reaching an arm out to steady herself, she didn’t expect to have her assistant grab her, but she was grateful.

“Ms. Luthor?” Jess’ voce broke through and Lena felt her world right itself again. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath feeling her stomach settle as well. She looked at Jess’ concerned face, then down to where Jess had grabbed her arm, Lena’s hand automatically gripping back.

Seeing her fingers digging into Jess’ arm, Lena released her immediately, both of their arms dropping. “I’m sorry, I just got dizzy. I’ve gotten so used to eating lunch every day, that I’m feeling the effects of not eating yet. I’m fine now, Jess. It’s passed but if you don’t mind ordering us both something to eat, I’d be grateful.”

Accepting the answer, Jess immediately started typing on her tablet. “I’ve ordered you a salad with grilled chicken and a small slice of chocolate cake. You need a little something extra to get your blood sugar back up. Please, sit and I’ll bring it to you as soon as it gets here.” Jess stepped back and let Lena walk to her desk, not arguing about needing to sit down.

“Thank you, Jess.”

Lena watched as Jess walked out of the office. Turning to her computer, she pulled up the latest blueprints on her tech, waiting for her lunch to be delivered.

After about ten minutes Lena looked up at hearing a timid knock on her office door. The door opened, the newest intern peering in before a streak of dark brown ran past him and into Lena’s legs, Rex’s excitement causing him to dance at her feet.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Jess isn’t at her desk and he wouldn’t stop pacing at your door. He’s been on a long walk and allowed to do his business. I also fed him since the meeting ran later than expected. I’m sorry if I overstepped, I know that wasn’t on the list.” The boy said, obviously nervous at being face to face with the CEO. Jess normally handled the interns, but she must have gone down to get their food.

Lena waved the boy in, noticing how young he was. He must have been around 18 or 19-years-old, a new intern. Peering down she took a moment to coddle Rex, talking to him and scratching is head to calm him before standing and coming around her desk, leaning on the other side of it.

“What’s your name?”

The young man took a second, swallowing his fear as he answered her. “Jason, ma’am. Jason Michaels.” Stretching his hand out, Lena was slightly impressed as she shook his hand, his grip firm even with his nerves.

Chuckling Lena continued on. “Lena please. I feel like my mother when I’m called ma’am, and that’s a horrible feeling. I appreciate you taking care of my boy.” Lena paused as Rex came over to her, sitting next to her and looking up, his tongue flopping out. Lena smiled as she scratched his head. “In fact, the last few interns seemed scared by him, taking him just long enough for him to do his business and then bringing him right back. You seem to relax as he comes closer to you.”

Jason smiled as Rex made his way close by, seeking attention.

“Yes ma’am- Lena. I grew up with a lot of animals. I’m more comfortable around them than people most of the time.”

Lena understood. If she didn’t have to interact with people, she wouldn’t.

“What are your goals, Jason? Where are you wanting to go in life?”

Jason looked up at Lena, startled. “Um. I like science and astronomy. I’m still trying to figure out how to make that a career, so I thought I’d try to get an internship at one of the leading companies in the world. Imagine my surprise when I, a small-town southern boy, was accepted at L-Corp. I packed up and moved here to try to find my goals.”

Lena stared at this young man. There was something so open about him that spoke to her.

“Tell you what, Jason. Come back here tomorrow, around one. I’m going to ask you to take care of Rex for me while I go to a meeting, then we’re going to have a chat about your future. Are you ok with that?” Lena proposed.

Jason stared at her for a moment, letting his brain catch up to what was just said. His body spoke before he did, nodding almost violently before verbally agreeing.

Smiling Lena stood straight again, walking back around her desk, Rex following closely. “Good! I look forward to it.” Jason nodded silently again, understanding the silent dismissal. He walked back to the door, stepping aside just as Jess came walking in with food. Shutting the door behind him, Jess stared at the door for a second before continuing on to Lena’s desk.

“I’m sorry. Normally I handle them, and they’re too scared to bring Rex back to you personally. I won’t let it happen again.”

Lena waved away the apology. “No worries, he was well mannered. I think I’m going to set him up with an apprenticeship down in R&D. He said he was interested in science and astronomy, and with me being down there so much lately, I want to take him under my wing. Besides, he gets along well with Rex, and actually seemed to get some energy out of him. He’ll be back tomorrow, and I’ll discuss it then.” Lena said, smiling at Jess’ surprised face.

“Close your mouth, Jess, unless you’re going to put food into it. Gawking is so unbecoming.” Lena teased, smiling more as Jess closed her mouth and blushed before they dug into their food.

~~

Lena was sitting on her office couch, scribbling furiously at a design when there was a knock at the door to her office.

“Enter” Lena called out, not looking up from the blueprint as she finalized the last of the measurements.

“I’m sorry, is this a bad time, Ms. Luthor?”

Lena looked up then, seeing Jason standing there, shifting slightly.

“No, no come in. I was expecting you. Come over here and tell me what you think.”

Jason blinked for a second before moving closer, rubbing Rex’s head as he came to greet the young intern. He stopped next to the coffee table, looking down at the blueprint, trying to understand what he was looking at. After a few moments he gasped and looked up at Lena who was watching him curiously.

“Is that…?”

Lena smiled before reaching for the paper and rolling it up.

“Yup. A portable water filter. It will be thin enough to be placed into re-usable water bottles, and theoretically, last for a month before needing to be replaced. It’s also bio-degradable so when you’re done with it, you don’t have to worry about the wildlife being affected.”

Jason stared wide eyed as Lena finished cleaning up the table, wondering how he was now involved. Looking back up at his shocked face, Lena chuckled.

“Now, would you like to be around as we start on the first prototype?”

Jason seemed incapable of voicing his excitement, just nodding vigorously, much to Lena’s amusement.

“Excellent. We’re going to go down to the R&D lab. I’m going to introduce you to the department.”

Standing, Lena turned to walk around the table, only to drop the rolled-up blueprint as she reached for the edge of the couch to stabilize herself. The entire room had started to spin, and Lena felt a warm hand on her arm, that she grabbed, and guiding her back to the couch.

After a few moments, Lena felt the world stabilize and she took a deep breath before opening her eyes, first seeing the new intern, his face a mask of worry as he kneeled in front of her, still holding her arm.

“Mrs. Luthor, do you want me to get Jess?”

Lena let go of his arm, waving away the request. “I’m fine. I just stood up too fast. I’ve been leaned over this table for the past two hours. It’s already passed. Thank you, though.”

Hearing a whine next to her, she looked over to see Rex on the couch, slowly inching forward. Making eye contact seemed to be all the encouragement he needed as he slid forward the rest of the way, leaning mostly onto Lena and licking at her arm before nuzzling into her side and against her stomach, nearly half in her lap.

Chuckling, Lena scratched at the poor dog, murmuring soothing words to him.

Giving herself a few moments to let herself calm down, Lena finally patted Rex, ordering him to his bed. Shaking her head as he slid off her and the couch, she stood herself, Jason standing with her and holding an arm out, ready to steady her again.

Looking down at Jason’s arm and then back at him, Lena smirked, causing Jason to flush and drop his arm before stepping back.

“Let us try this again, shall we?” Lena stepped away from the couch, and continued to the door, Jason following behind with the blueprints he picked up. “I’m going to introduce you to the head of R&D. You’ll start interning with her. I’m not going to lie; it’s going to be mostly running around and getting supplies for whomever needs them, but you’ll be able to see firsthand how science changes the world.”

Stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for a below level floor, Lena continued on.

“I’m also going to give you a raise, you’ll have an extra job taking care of Rex a couple times a week. Considering how you are with each other, I’m rather inclined to trust you with him, especially if I have meetings like yesterday. Four hours in a board room is not fun for a puppy.”

Jason smiled as the elevator continued down, nodding along.

“I appreciate it Mrs. Luthor. I’ll enjoy it actually. It’ll give me a moment away from people and let me ground myself again.”

Lena smiled, knowing she was going to like this boy.

“Good, because you start today. I’ll make things easier and have Jess send you a schedule for when you can come get Rex.”

~~

The week seemed to go by quickly and by the middle of the next week, Lena started getting into a new habit. Each day Lena, Jason, and Jess would eat breakfast together, discussing random bits of science and astrology. Lena had learned over the past week and half that Jess loved the stars and knew a great deal of mythology connected with them. Jason would then take Rex on a morning walk, leaving the two women to sort out their day.

Lena continued to have random dizzy spells but was always able ready to explain it away. Even at the beginning of the week when, after a rather large breakfast on Monday morning, Lena soon found herself in her private bathroom, expelling everything she had ate just 15 minutes before.

Jess continued to fuss over her, keeping a close eye on her boss and friend. Lena though, never seemed to miss a beat. It wasn’t until Thursday that Kara had any idea that Lena was feeling slightly off.

 

Lena sat at her desk, finishing up the morning’s paperwork before her lunch with Kara. Her wife had thrown herself back into work after their talk, leaving no time for lunch dates, until today. Looking up as the door to her office opened, her heart sank only slightly seeing that it was just Jason returning Rex.

“He’s abnormally energetic today, I feel bad bringing him back still hyper.” Jason said, unclipping Rex’s leash, letting the massive puppy run straight for Lena.

“He must know my wife will be here for lunch. He probably feels it off of me. It’s fine, she’ll get more of his energy out while she’s here.”

Lena turned to the wiggling dog at her feet, scratching at his head as he looked up at her. Hearing her door open again, Lena looked up, a smile lighting up her face at seeing Kara walk in with lunch.

“Hey honey! Oh? I’m sorry am I interrupting? Jess didn’t mention you had any meetings during lunch, and she wasn’t at her desk.” Kara paused, looking over at Jason who was staring at Kara, his eyes wide.

Lena smiled as she stood and started towards Kara. “No, this is Jason he’s the intern I was telling you about…” Lena paused, as the room moved around her. She stood still and closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. She had grown used to the dizzy spells.

She didn’t expect to see Kara right in her face looking concerned, the hand not holding food coming to rest on her upper arm.

“Are you ok? You went white, more so than normal.”

Lena smiled at Kara, her hand coming up to grip her wife’s arm and reassure her. “I’m fine, love. Just hungry.” Lena wasn’t lying, she was hungry, and her sole focus was on whatever it was the Kara brought for lunch.

A throat clearing brought the two out of their bubble, turning to the sound.

“That’s not the first time that’s happened.”

Lena focused her gaze sharply on the intern, causing him to swallow hard. Kara looked between the two, seeing the obvious standoff.

“How often does this happen?” Kara asked Lena. Getting no response, she turned. “Jason?”

Jason stood still, Lena’s stare pinning him in place. Kara, seeing the fear, stepped in front of her wife, connecting her calm gaze with Jason’s.

Swallowing again to find his voice he answers Kara. “A few times a day, for almost two weeks now?”

Kara’s jaw drops as she whirls around.

“Lena! Why didn’t you say anything!?”

Lena’s hand come to rest on Kara’s arms, calming her wife. “because you would worry. There’s nothing to worry about. I stand up too fast sometimes after being hunched over for hours, or I wait too long to eat. Perfectly normal reactions, nothing worth telling you about.”

Lena leaned around Kara, raising an eyebrow at Jason, daring him to say anything else. Ducking his head, he shuffled out, shutting the door behind him.

“Come on, darling. I’m starving and I don’t want to argue about it. Let’s eat so it won’t happen again.”

Kara sighed, hearing the dismissal as it was.

“Fine, but as your wife, I’m putting my foot down. You’re working too hard and you need to rest some. Half day tomorrow, and you take the weekend to recuperate.” Kara started unpacking the lunch onto the coffee table. Hearing Lena take a breath, she stood straight again, meeting her wife’s annoyed gaze with one of steel. “No. No arguments. When I leave, I’ll let Jess know. We’re going to have a weekend just for us, no paperwork, no supergirl duties barring alien invasion or some massive threat.”

The two women stared at each other for a long moment, a silent battle of wills before Lena sighed and dropped her gaze.

“Fine.”

Kara smiled and resumed setting up their lunch.

“Love you.”

“love you too.”

~~

Friday afternoon comes around quickly, leaving Lena feeling out of place as she walks into their apartment at 2 in the afternoon.

“Kara?”

Lena hangs up her coat and purse, leaving Rex to run straight for Streaky. Smiling at the two, Lena makes her way to their bedroom, slowing down at the sounds of soft music coming from behind the door. Opening the door slowly, Lena peers around, gasping at the sight before her.

The lights were off, and the curtains drawn, but every surface had a flickering candle on it, the soft scents of lavender hitting Lena’s nose. Stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her, she finds Kara coming from the bathroom, steam rising around her.

“What is this?”

Lena stared up at Kara as she came closer, her eyes drifting shut as Kara met her in a soft kiss, her wife’s hands trailing through her hair and down her back.

“You’ve been working so hard, and seemingly fighting off being sick, I wanted to have you relax for the weekend. This is how we start. We leave all the stressors of work behind right now. We’ll pick them back up Monday.”

Kissing her softly again and pulling back, Kara knelt in front of Lena, her hand trailing down Lena’s leg before stopping at the high heel. Carefully, Kara slipped Lena’s foot out of it before switching to the other. Rising from the floor, Kara kissed Lena again, staying connected a little longer than the last.

Pulling back, Kara threaded their hands together and started walking backwards to the bathroom.

“Join me in the bath. I have all afternoon planned for us to relax.”

Smirking, Lena followed quickly.

“Do you now? I think I’m getting a few ideas of my own.”

\--

Lena stood in the bathroom; a towel wrapped around her body as she watched Kara dry herself off, their eyes catching briefly before Kara tossed the towel to the side, walking back to Lena, unashamed of her nudity.

Gipping the towel, Kara pulled it away from Lena, kissing her briefly before pulling back.

“Go lay facedown on the bed. There’s a towel already laying there. I’ll be right there.”

Feeling herself flush, Lena obeyed, crawling up on the bed and folding her arms under her head. Lena may have a strong business personality, but with Kara, she submitted every time.

She didn’t hear Kara return, only felt the bed dip as Kara climbed up, and felt the warmth of her body as Kara straddled the back of her legs.

“close your eyes.”

Lena felt her eyes snap shut, trusting Kara completely. The bath had already worked wonders, both of them finding many ways to relax during it. Still though, Lena could feel herself become slightly flushed, an all-to-familiar warmth settling low in her belly.

Lena gasped as Kara touched her back, not expecting the warm liquid to trail across her back. Kara’s hands soon followed, digging deep enough for a moan to leave Lena’s lips.

Lena felt Kara lean forward, the tips of her hair brushing across Lena’s back as Kara got close.

“I told you I was going to have you relax. What better way than a massage?”

Leaning back to where she was, Kara continued kneading Lena’s muscles. Lena felt herself completely surrender, her entire body going slack as Kara worked magic across her back. Not even realizing it, Lena began to drift, not quite sleeping, but not awake either. She was just aware enough to know when Kara finished, hearing her chuckle behind her. She felt a blanket being draped over her body, trapping the warmth in.

A light brush against her head and Kara’s voice were the last thing Lena remembered.

“Rest now. I’ll wake you for dinner.”

\--

It wasn’t until later that night that Lena felt herself return to consciousness, the smell of food bringing her back. Rising slowly and stretching, she found her robe draped over the end of the bed.

The sight of Kara dancing to soft music in their kitchen made Lena pause, just wanting to watch. Rex, seeing his mother emerge came ambling over to sit beside her, content to just be near Lena.

Lena looked down, wondering about Rex. He’d become abnormally clingy lately, not that Lena minded. She had never had another animal attach themselves to her like he has in the past two and a half months.

Kara looked up from where she was preparing a couple plates, seeing Lena leaning on the wall in the hallway entrance.

“I was just about to come wake you. Dinner is ready.”

Lena pushed off, absently scratching Rex’s head as she walked past him before making her way to Kara, bringing her arms around her wife and kissing her.

“It smells divine.”

Turning towards the table, Kara picked up both plates and set them down and pulled Lena’s chair out for her, kissing the top of her head as she sat down. They ate slowly, telling each other stories of their days that week, skipping over work, but including co-workers and their antics.

Lena had Kara laughing as she told a story of Jess and Jason getting pulled together by Rex’s leash, Kara gasping out that she only thought that happened in movies.

They continued on well past dinner, moving from the dining room to the living room, Lena curled up in Kara’s lap as they watched Netflix.

Kara felt herself fully relax, having her wife safely in her arms. She didn’t even realize her eyes had closed until she felt lips running lightly across her neck. Cracking open one eye, she looked down at Lena who began kissing across her collarbone before making her way back up, pausing only slightly at seeing Kara looking at her. Reaching her jaw, Lena found herself shifting until she straddled Kara, Kara’s hands immediately moving to hold her in place.

“What are you planning?” Kara whispered into the quiet around them.

Lena smirked and leaned forward, her lips ghosting over Kara’s as she spoke.

“I took quite the nap earlier. I have all this energy now, and I’m pretty sure it’s only fair to return the favor. You need to relax more too, love.”

Kara felt herself flush as Lena continued to kiss her way across Kara’s skin.

“What…What did you have in mind?”

Lena paused as she pulled the edge of Kara’s robe to the side, exposing more of her chest. Kissing her way down more and then back up, she stopped at Kara’s ear, nipping the edge of it before answering.

“Take me to the bedroom and you’ll find out.”

Lena laughed lightly as Kara stood and used her superspeed to get them to the bedroom, the door closing firmly behind them.

\--

Monday morning seemed to come too quickly, the alarm on her phone bringing a groan deep from Lena’s chest as she woke up. She had no excuse to be so tired, both Kara and Lena had gone to bed early, enjoying just being wrapped up in each other. She couldn’t remember waking up during the night.

Reaching back, Lena felt for Kara, only to be met by cold sheets. Turning over, she saw a note on the pillow.

_“Good morning. There was a major accident downtown. Love you, have a good day.”_

Sighing, Lena found herself wishing she took the day off. She felt much better, except for wanting to go back to sleep. Groaning again, she pushed herself up and threw the covers back, knowing she’d fall asleep if she stayed there.

Pausing as a wave a nausea hit, Lena thought back to the night before, the four slices of pie she ate before laying down with Kara may not have been a good idea. Letting the feeling pass, Lena stood for a moment and stretched before going to get ready.

\--

“Good morning Mrs. Luthor!”

Jess greeted Lena as the elevator doors opened, the assistant standing quickly and following Lena and Rex into her office.

“Jason is on the way with breakfast, so I figured we’d go ahead and go over today’s schedule.”

Lena nodded, still not quite awake enough to hold a proper conversation. She found herself listening to her schedule, glad that there was only one meeting on the books. It seemed to be the type of day where she didn’t want to be around people more than normal.

Lena found herself answering Jess, but not really engaging in conversation, even as Jason joined them with breakfast. Her mind seemed to not want to focus on any one conversation or thought, just jumping between everything and not calming down.

Sensing their boss and friend’s distance, breakfast seemed to wrap up quickly, leaving Lena in silence as she worked on paperwork.

Hours went by and Lena found herself finally coming back to herself. Rex had not left her side, abnormally subdued beneath her desk. Lena found herself with one heel off early in the day and rubbing his stomach as he lay beneath her. Catching the time, Lena pressed the intercom button, Jess’s voice instantly filling her office.

“Yes, Mrs. Luthor?”

“Why don’t you order lunch for the three of us. It’s a little early but I’m sure we could all use a break.”

“Of course, Mrs. Luthor!”

The line went silent, leaving Lena to finish her paperwork for the morning, Rex finally coming out from the desk.

Half an hour later, her office door opened, and Jason and Jess walked in Rex excitedly running to the two with food.

“Let’s eat boss!” Jason’s excitement over food was as infectious as Kara’s. Over the past two weeks, he had come to relax around Lena, cracking jokes and making Lena and Jess laugh with tales of his hometown, the relaxed southern upbringing leaving him to get into trouble as a child.

“I’m coming, let me send this email.” Lena fired back, finishing up the last of her morning work.

Standing she made her way towards the couch, Jason walking past her to grab one of the chairs in front of her desk to sit in.

Lena turned as she heard Jason begging Rex to get out of the chair so he could move it. Blanching at the feeling the movement caused, Lena froze, a cold feeling washing over her.

Jess looked up seeing Lena stop. The smile on her face falling as she caught Lena’s pale face and fluttering eyes.

“Mrs. Luthor?”

Jason turned hearing Jess’s concern, catching a brief glance at Lena’s pale face before seeing her eyes roll back, her body going limp. Moving on instinct, he reached out, catching Lena and lowering her to the ground, Jess calling out as she rushed around the coffee table.

“Lena! Hey wake up.” Jess had fallen to her knees next to her friend who was propped up in Jason’s lap. Not getting a response, she took a breath, knowing what she had to do.

Pressing her watch, she felt Jason’s eyes on her as the watch opened and she pressed the symbol in the middle.

“You don’t say a word about what you’re going to see or so help me you won’t be able to work at a gas station in the small town you came from.”

Jason’s eyes widened at the threat before nodding, his blood running cold as another figure appeared in his sight.

\--

Kara was in the middle of getting an assignment from Snapper when she heard the sound. Cutting off her boss with a quickly muttered excuse, she ran out of the office and into the stairwell, stripping to her Supergirl suit quicker than normal and taking to the sky.

Her feet landed heavily on the balcony of Lena’s office, the door protesting and bending slightly as she rushed in, catching a blur of brown fur pacing before seeing Lena.

“Lena! Oh Rao, what happened? Sweetheart, wake up.”

Jess filled Kara in, pulling back as Kara reached forward, picking Lena up.

“I’ll let you know what happened. Thank you for calling me, Jess.”

With a quick nod to Jason, Kara flew out of the office, leaving a confused intern staring at the door.

 

Flying as fast as possible with a human in her arms, Kara made record timing to the DEO, calling for Alex as she landed roughly, cracks appearing in the balcony.

She rushed to the med bay, carefully laying Lena on the bed, hovering as Alex checked her over.

“Kara, breathe. Lena’s fine, just passed out.”

Kara looked up at her sister, her eyes wild with worry.

“Alex, she’s not fine! You don’t just pass out without a reason! Oh Rao, I knew she shouldn’t of went back today. This weekend wasn’t enough for her to get better. It was too much too soon.”

Alex looked up from the tablet where Lena’s vitals were displayed.

“Has she been sick?”

Kara nodded, telling Alex about the dizziness.

“Ok, I’m going to do bloodwork, see if we can find out what’s causing it.”

Kara nodded again; one hand intertwined with Lena’s as the other stroked the side of her face.

\--

It took two hours for Lena to come back to consciousness, confused at where she was. Looking to her left she saw Kara staring at her, her face full of worry.

“Where am I?”

Kara stood and sat on the edge of the bed, still holding onto Lena’s hand.

“The DEO. You passed out at the office and gave us all quite the scare. Alex is doing bloodwork now to see if we can find out what’s wrong.”

Lena sighed, brining Kara’s hand up and kissing the back of it. “I’m fine. You’ll see.”

Kara opened her mouth to retort, only for the door to open, revealing Alex.

“Alex! Thank god, tell Kara I’m fine.”

Kara turned, getting silence only as an answer. Lena pulled herself up as Alex stood there, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find her words.

“I am fine right?” Worry laced Lena’s voice, her heartrate accelerating as she felt Kara tense beside her.

“Um.. yes? I mean, we found the reason behind your dizziness and this fainting spell.”

Kara felt the edges of panic and knew it was in her voice. “Alex, what did the results say?”

Alex looked at Kara for a moment, the back to Lena.

“You’re pregnant?”

The room was filled with silence, the three woman all shocked at the words.

A small voice broke the tension, Lena almost not being loud enough for Alex to hear.

“How?”

Shaking her head and moving to sit beside Lena, Alex shrugged, tapping her tablet as she sat.

“I’m not sure? We ran the tests three times, then did a more in-depth analysis. You’re pregnant, and you’re getting dizzy and now passing out because you aren’t eating enough. Your body is trying to compensate for the Kryptonian DNA in your system.

A gasp broke through the haze in Lena’s mind.

“Wait, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Kara was looking wildly between Lena, Alex, and Lena’s stomach.

“Yes, Kara. However this happened, this baby is half Kryptonian.”

Kara sat in silence, staring at Lena before bursting into tears. Lena automatically moved to hug Kara to her, her eyes welling up with tears as well.

“I want to do an ultrasound, see how far along you are. Maybe then we can start figuring out how this happened.”

Nodding, Lena watched Alex stand and start gathering equipment. Turning back to her wife, she tried to calm Kara down, pulling Kara’s face from her chest and wiping at the tears. She couldn’t find her words yet to comfort Kara, still trying to wrap her mind around this news.

“Lena, lift your shirt and lower your pants.”

Lena turned to see Alex now beside the bed, the machine ready and waiting.

Kara pulled back, tears now silently streaming as Lena did as Alex asked, flinching slightly at the cold gel.

It only took a few moments before a picture appeared and a sound had Lena’s heart skipping a beat.

A rapid _thump-thump-thump_ filled the room, the fluttering motion on the screen matching the sound and Lena gasped, turning away from the screen to Kara.

“We’re going to be parents.”

Lena felt her eyes fill with tears at the look on Kara’s face. Her eyes were nearly glowing blue and her mouth hung open in wonder as she stared at the screen.

“It looks like you’re a little over two months along Lena.”

Kara’s gaze tore away from the screen to look down at Lena, her eyebrows drawn in confusion.

“The lab explosion?”

Lena gasped, realizing the same. Turning back to glance at the screen again, just to reassure herself, Lena felt a smile form.

“I guess so.” The smile seemed to falter for a moment, Lena turning back to Kara. “We’re going to have to find my mother and find out how this happened.”

Kara nodded and they both looked back at the screen as Alex finished up, helping Lena wipe away the gel and telling her she’d be by the apartment later with a dietary plan to help her out, leaving the two women to process.

Lena sat up completely, her legs dangling over the side of the bed as she tuned to Kara, cupping Kara’s face.

Kara smiled brightly before leaning down and kissing Lena deeply. Pulling back, she felt the smile return as a hand drifted down, resting on Lena’s abdomen.

“We’re going to be parents!” she whispered excitedly in the space between them.

They sat in silence for a moment, each processing the news and emotions before Lena gasped, causing Kara to jerk as she gave Lena her attention.

“We left Rex! He’s been so clingy lately; he must have sensed it. He must be freaking out right now! Kara, you have to take me back to the office!”

Kara leaned back, bewildered.

“Lena! You fainted at work; I think I should bring you home, not back to the office!”

Lena stood from the bed, grabbing Kara’s hand as she walked towards the door.

“I won’t stay, but we left Rex, Jess and Jason there freaking out. Take me back, I’ll get my things, and calm them down. I’ll meet you at the apartment. I promise.”

Kara followed her wife, understanding why she wanted to go back, but Kara just felt protective, not wanting Lena to go anywhere.

“Fine, but you’re not staying. I’ll be waiting at the apartment for you after you get Rex.”

Lena stopped on the balcony, turning to wrap her arms around Kara’s neck.

“I love you.”

Kara felt herself relax as she leaned down, kissing Lena.

“Rao, I love you too.”

\--

Kara landed softly outside Lena’s balcony, setting Lena down and kissing her briefly before tensing and turning her head slightly.

Lena smirked and kissed Kara again before pushing back.

“Go. Save someone, I’ll meet you at the apartment shortly.”

Kara looked back at Lena for a long moment before smiling and stepping back as she took off, leaving Lena to enter her office through the slightly bent balcony door.

“Lena!”

Jess and Jason both turned at the sound of the door, the voices drowned out at the sound of Rex running to Lena, whining as he sniffed at her, standing briefly on his back legs to sniff at her belly.

Crouching, Lena pulled Rex to her, murmuring softly as his whimpering quieted, calming at seeing Lena safe.

Standing she walked to the couch, Jess and Jason staring quietly.

“Grab a chair, I have news, and we probably need to have a talk.”

The two quickly move, the chairs moving to the other side of the coffee table as Lena sits, Rex jumping up to lay beside her, his head in her lap.

“So, I’m fine.” Lena paused briefly, holding her hand up to Jess to cut off whatever retort she was going to say. “I’m actually fine. The DEO ran some tests and figured out what’s wrong.”

Looking down at Rex in her lap for a moment, Lena gathered herself before continuing.

“I’m pregnant.”

Lena looked up, both Jess and Jason staring at her with shocked expressions. Jess was the first to break, a grin spreading across her face.

“Congratulations! This is great news!”

Lena laughed as Jess jumped up, hugging Lena before remembering they were at the office. Clearing her throat, she rushed back to her seat, still not quite getting rid of the smile.

“I’m shocked, as is Kara. Jess, could you do me a favor and clear the next three days? Kara and I have quite the plan to make.”

Turning to Jason, Lena took a deep breath, wondering where to start.

“You said you like astronomy? Well, now that you know what you know, what better way to learn more about it than asking an alien that fell from the stars?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously some of you were right that guessed baby!  
> Rex is obviously going to be quite the protective big brother!
> 
> I actually took some of his behaviours from real life experiences. I learned that my cousin was pregnant because her cat and dog started acting different. They knew before she did.


	5. Rumors ruin everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hits Lena that the pregnancy is really REAL. With that, comes some problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff.

* * *

 

Weeks passed quickly and Lena found it harder and harder to hide her pregnancy from becoming public knowledge. The first month was easy.  At only 3 months along, she wasn’t showing yet; the only outward signs were bouts of morning sickness that thankfully decided to happen at a consistent time, leaving Lena the ability to work her schedule around the 9:15 am and 3:30 pm trips to her private bathroom floor.

The problem started soon into her 4th month.

Lena woke to the sounds of Kara in the shower, singing to an upbeat pop song playing from the speakers. Smiling, she reached down to scratch at Rex’s ears at his semi-permanent sleeping spot on her belly. Turning slightly, she reached over and scratched Streaky’s head with her other hand from where he was curled on Kara’s pillow.

Lena heard the water cut off and turned to look as the door to the bathroom opened, her wife stepping out wrapped in a towel.

“Good morning!” Kara called, seeing Lena awake. She padded over and kissed Lena, the water from her wet hair causing Lena to squirm away as it dripped onto her neck.

“Good morning, love. You’re happier than normal this morning?” Lena patted Rex’s leg, silently signaling him to let her get up, as Kara walked to their closet to get ready.

“I had the most amazing dream about our baby and teaching her about Krypton. I dreamt about a young dark-haired girl running through the garden at my mother’s house on Argo, and then I remembered something that made me jolt awake. I haven’t been able to tell my mother yet! I couldn’t go back to sleep after that, so I got up and flew around the city for a while and then stopped in at the DEO. I know we didn’t discuss it, but I used the Kryptonian cache crystals to contact my mom. She wants to visit but can’t leave Argo for a while. I haven’t physically seen her since the honeymoon when we went there two years ago, but it was good to talk with her, and she said if you have any questions, don’t hesitate to contact her.”

Kara was nearly vibrating with excitement, her ability to move at a normal speed completely forgotten as she sped around the room getting dressed.

Lena walked towards the blur of motion that was her wife, causing Kara to stop and turn to her. Lena felt her eyes roam as she took in Kara standing there in only her jeans and a bra, her hair now fully dry and a light amount of makeup done. Stepping forward, she ran her hands across Kara’s sides before coming around to run up and down her back.

Leaning forward she kissed Kara, calming her rambling. “I’ll admit, I’m glad she knows and I can talk to her because I may have questions only she could answer as a Kryptonian mother herself.”

Kissing Kara again, Lena stepped back and moved towards the bathroom. “Now, your wife and child are hungry. I’m going to get ready, and I’d very much appreciate some peanut butter waffles and toast this morning.”

Kara’s laughter drifted after her as she stepped into the bathroom, turning the shower on to warm up. Lena took her time, giving Kara time to get breakfast ready. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and walked to her closet, pulling her clothes out and laying them on the bed. Drying off the rest of the way, Lena tossed the towel into the clothes hamper next to the dresser and pulled on her underwear and bra. Turning back to the bed, she picked up her pants and pulled them up, listening to Kara’s voice drifting from the kitchen as she sang along with the radio. Her movements were automatic as she went to button her pants, only to look down in confusion at a new feeling.

The clasps to her pants weren’t meeting.

Lena huffed and sat on the bed, staring down at the small bump that seemed to suddenly appear. Leaning back, she lay on the bed and tried again, groaning as her pants failed to button again.

Lena lay there staring at the ceiling, not quite believing that this was happening. She knew it was going to happen, she was pregnant after all, but it just seemed like a dream. There wasn’t really any outward signs that showed, so it didn’t feel real.

“Lena?”

Lena rolled over, burying her face in the comforter and groaning. She felt the bed dip and Kara’s hand rubbed her back.

“What’s wrong?”

Lena sighed and spoke into the bed, the words muffled by the fabric. She felt Kara laugh beside her, the bed slightly shaking.

“Babe, I have super hearing and I still didn’t understand you. Try again.”

Lena turned her head and glared at Kara before rolling over again, her arms flopping to the bed in defeat.

“My pants don’t fit anymore.”

Lena stared at the ceiling for a moment, expecting words of comfort. After a few moments of silence, she rose up, propping on her elbows to glare at Kara, only to stop at the look on her wife’s face.

Kara was staring at her belly, her eyes full of wonder and her mouth open slightly, the edges turned up in a small smile. Her hands hovered near Lena’s bump, more noticeable with her propped up as she was. Lena felt tears prick at her eyes, but she refused to cry. Instead she cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at Kara when their eyes met.

“This is really real. There’s a baby growing in there.” Kara’s voice was soft as her hand finally came down on Lena’s belly. Kara looked up at Lena again before surging forward, catching Lena off guard with the passion behind the kiss.

Kara pulled back and whispered words against Lena’s skin as she worked her way down her jaw and neck. Lena found herself gasping as Kara’s teeth scraped her neck before having it soothed by her lips.

She was already so worked up and Kara had only just begun, her mouth trailing down Lena’s body with hot, open mouth kisses to nearly every inch of skin offered. Lena threaded her hand into Kara’s hair as she ghosted over her breasts, skipping them entirely. She felt a growl of frustration begin before she realized where Kara was, her heavy breath’s faltering as she looked down.

Kara had paused at her bump and kissed it softly, her voice drifting up caused a new flush of heat to rush through Lena’s veins.

“You may want to sleep, little one. You’re not going to want to see what I’m about to do to your mommy.”

Lena’s head fell back against the bed as Kara continued down. She was **_definitely_** going to be late for work.

~~

Lena was surprised at how quickly time seemed to start moving once she started showing. At first, the bump was easy to hide with loose shirts, only Kara and Lena knowing it was there. Alex was the next to know when Lena came to the DEO for her appointment. They had contacted an OBGYN and had her sign very in-depth NDA forms before bringing her in. Alex stayed involved, her knowledge of Kryptonians proving helpful to the doctor. When Lena had lay back on the table and lifted her shirt, she heard a squeal of excitement from Alex as she looked at the small bump.

Jess was the first to see it outside of any medical, (or half dressed), setting.

Walking into her office with Jess following, Lena took off her jacket, turning to hang it next to the door. Turning at the sound of a small gasp, Lena met the gaze of her assistant, smiling as Jess gathered herself and looked at her tablet.

“Go ahead and say it.”

Jess looked up at Lena for a moment before a grin spread across her face.

“You’re showing!” Jess exclaimed, the excitement creeping into her voice.

“I started noticing about two weeks ago. I’ve been trying to keep it hidden, but it’s getting to the point that when I move a certain way, there’s no hiding it.” Lena’s hand went to cradle the bump.

Hearing the door open, Lena dropped her hand and pulled at her blouse, causing the fabric to hide the rounding stomach again. Relaxing as Jason walked in with breakfast and Rex, Lena’s hand fell to her stomach again, the movement catching Jason’s eye as well. The two shared a smile, and Lena let out a loud laugh as Jason  walked to the coffee table, holding the bag of food in the air like a prize and yelling for them to “come eat!”

~~

Lena walked into the lobby of L-Corp, Rex happily taking an early morning walk with Jason to go get breakfast. Hearing her name being called, Lena turned to see the head of security walking towards her. The two discussed needing to hire a few new security guards as two of them were leaving soon. Setting up a time to go over the new possible hires (these people would be in charge of keeping her safe, she wanted to know who they were), Lena finally turned to walk towards the elevators, only to stop suddenly, her hand flying to her stomach.

Lena looked down, tuning out the world around her. She smiled brightly as she felt the baby move, the small flutters not quite strong enough to feel from the outside. It was just enough that Lena could feel the difference.

Hearing her name once again, Lena’s hand dropped and she turned, seeing Jason and Rex walking in. She smiled at her friend, letting out a laugh as he over exaggeratingly offered his arm, offering to escort her to their morning meeting of the minds. Threading her arm through his, the duo and four-legged protector made their way to the elevator, not caring about the people milling around and staring.

~~

Lena was in the middle of responding to e-mails when her office door flew open, a flustered Jess rushing in.

“I’m sorry to just barge in, but I heard something that you will need to address quickly.” Jess set down a cup of tea in front of Lena before sitting in the chair in front of the desk, taking a deep breath and a sip of her own drink as she gathered herself.

Lena took a sip of her own tea, sitting back in her chair as she waited for Jess to continue.

“Ok, I went to the café downstairs to get our drinks and overheard some gossip. Apparently someone saw you earlier today with your hand on your stomach and saw your bump. It doesn’t seem like there’s any pictures yet, but there’s another part that’s concerning.”

Lena had sat forward, setting her tea down as she felt a slight panic rise. She had not wanted to address her pregnancy yet. Jess continued on, standing abruptly and starting to pace.

“The consensus is that you’ve been cheating on Kara with Jason. People noticed you spending time with him, go so far as giving him more privileges than the other interns and then this morning you two walked arm in arm after holding your stomach. I think you need to talk to Kara, and maybe call Jason up from R&D to warn him?”

Lena blinked at Jess, her mind trying to process the information. She felt a laugh bubble up and out of her mouth before she could stop it, Jess stopping to stare at her boss, confused at the sudden laughter.

“Lena?”

Lena took a deep breath, the laughter dying down to giggles before she spoke.

“They honestly think I would cheat on my wife with a 19-year-old kid? You’re right, I do need to talk to Kara and Jason, I’m going to have to announce the pregnancy if only to stop it getting out that I’m apparently sleeping with someone who’s barely legal. You call down and have him sent up, I’ll call Kara and get her here quickly.” Lena reached for her phone as Jess walked to her desk, standing and turning to look out her office windows as she waited for Kara to pick up.

_“Hey, I’m about to step into a meeting with Snapper about a new assignment, can this wait?”_

Kara’s voice calmed Lena’s nerves, even as she rushed to her meeting.

“No, it can’t. It’s actually perfect that you’re going to see him. You’re going to need to bring up an article he’s going to freak out about.”

_“Did you finish some groundbreaking technology?”_

“No, but it seems we’re being outed earlier than anticipated. Someone noticed my belly, and then saw Jason and I walking together. The rapidly spreading rumor is that I’m cheating on you with Jason and I’m pregnant with his kid. I was hoping you could bring it up to Snapper that we’re expecting and have him run an exclusive? We need to get in front of this before tabloids start printing this garbage and it looks like we’re trying to cover it up.”

Lena was met with silence. She could still hear Kara breathing so she let her process her thoughts for a moment.

_“Okay. I’ll tell Snapper and have CatCo do an exclusive with us both. They’re going to want pictures. I can get James to take them, so we’ll feel more comfortable. How are we going to explain you getting pregnant though?”_

Lena thought for a moment before coming up with a brilliant idea that wasn’t too far from the truth.

“In Vitro Gametogenesis”

_“In- what now?”_

Lena laughed at Kara’s obvious confusion. “IVG is a new procedure similar to IVF but using two women. It takes an egg from one woman and uses it to fertilize the egg from the other. It’s a recent medical breakthrough that’s allowed lesbian couples to have children with both their DNA.”

_“Lena, that’s brilliant! Okay I’m in front of Snapper’s office now. I’ll call you as soon as I get out and we can set up the interview and photoshoot. I love you!”_

“I love you too. I’ll see you soon.”

Lena disconnected the call and turned to find Jess walking in with Jason, the latter looking confused and asking why he was there.

Lena sighed and walked around her desk, leaning on the other side.  With a grin she looked at Jess and raised an eyebrow, her eyes flashing with mischief.

“Apparently, Jason, you secretly knocked me up behind Kara’s back.”

Jason sucked in a breath, his eyes wide as he took a step back, looking between the two women.

Lena leaned over, both her and Jess’s laughter echoing in the office. Taking pity on him, Lena gestured towards the couch, the three of them going to sit around the coffee table to discuss the rumor and the plan to get in front of it.

~~

Lena sat on her office couch two days later, reading through the latest issue of CatCo magazine that Kara rushed over to her.

_A Baby for a Luthor:_

_Lena Luthor-Danvers, CEO and owner of L-Corp and CatCo magazine, and her wife, Kara Luthor-Danvers, reporter at CatCo magazine, revealed the news of Lena’s pregnancy earlier this week. The two women chose to keep the news of their expanding family quiet until safely into the second trimester._

_In the interview with Lena and Kara, the couple could not stop smiling. When asked why they decided to announce it now, Lena spoke up:_

_‘If it was only Kara’s decision, she would have screamed it from the top of L-Corp when we found out. I convinced her to wait until I was at least in the second trimester. This procedure, called In Vitro Gametogenesis, is so new, and we all know what can happen so early in a pregnancy, especially with such a high stress job. Thankfully we have such good friends and family, that they’ve supported us at every turn. I got the go ahead from my doctor after our last appointment, and it was all I could do to calm this ray of sunshine next to me so she didn’t run out and yell it to the world. I didn’t want the press swarming us. Kara agreed that it would be better to control the release of information.’_

_‘Choosing CatCo magazine as your exclusive: does that have anything to do with Kara working for this company, or you owning it?’_

_‘That wasn’t a deciding factor, no. CatCo has always supported me, even before I owned the company, and always prides themselves with publishing the truth. I didn’t buy the company because of Kara, and I didn’t decide to release our news through CatCo for any reason other than trusting that this was the best news outlet for this. I may own the company, but I no longer run it. James Olson is CEO, and I trust him to run it as he sees fit.’_

_‘Kara, you’ve been awfully silent. How do you feel about this?’_

_‘Like Lena said, the moment we found out I nearly ran for the nearest stairwell I was so excited. I did share the excitement with my sister, and they both calmed me down enough to realize that we did need to wait. There is always a chance that it wouldn’t last, and if that happened, we wouldn’t have wanted to have anyone invading our privacy during that. As the weeks have passed, and once Lena started to show, I’ll admit I’m starting to feel more protective. I can see the proof that there’s a baby, and all I want to do is wrap Lena and our unborn child in bubble wrap. I’m so excited though. I can feel my heart growing more each week, and I can’t wait to meet this baby.’_

_(under the article were two photos, Lena was leaning against the front of her desk looking at Kara with a massive smile on her face, a form fitting green dress showing off the bump. Kara stood in front of her in a blue button down with black pants, smiling brightly back at Lena. Their hand were clasped together and rested on her bump as the afternoon light filtered through the window behind them, bathing the two women in a soft orange glow._

_The second photo was more candid, Lena and Kara at home in jeans and t-shirts. Lena’s head was thrown back with laughter, one hand on the side of her stomach. Kara was laying across the couch on her stomach, her head near Lena’s belly, one hand on the bottom of her bump and a smile on her face as she looked up at her wife.)_

Closing the magazine, Lena turned to her wife, smiling and trying to ignore the nerves.

“It’s out there now. No going back.”

Kara nodded; her face pensive as she thought.

“What’s wrong, love?” Lena scooted closer to her wife, her hand cupping Kara’s cheek, her thumb reaching out and smoothing the crinkle that appeared between her eyebrows.

Kara looked over at her wife, giving her a half smile.

“I’m just worried about Lillian. She’s not going to stay silent, and she’ll easily connect the dots with how far along you are and the lab explosion.”

Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara lightly.

“We’ll deal with her when the time comes. Besides, this may be exactly what we need to get her to come out of hiding, and for us to get some answers.”

Kara nodded again and took a deep breath, leaning her head forward and pressing their foreheads together.

“ _Khap vrreiahv bem throniv rrip”_

Lena felt her heartrate calm with Kara’s words. She may not be able to speak much in Kara’s native language, but she could almost always understand what was being said. _I promise to protect you._

_~~_

Lena and Kara relaxed back into their lives after the excitement over their announcement died down some. At 5 months, Lena was really starting to show, and no longer tried to hide her growing stomach. There were still some whispers about Lena and Jason, but after the article went out, those rumors slowly started dying out, especially once Jason publicly asked Jess out one morning in the L-Corp lobby after taking Rex from Lena.

Lena had left the flustered assistant and went to her office, waiting for Jess to join her so she could ask her questions in private.

The two spent several minutes talking about the now upcoming date, and it made Lena realize how young they all really were. She was only 26, Jess was 23 and Jason would be 20 shortly. Growing up with the Luthors, then dealing with the fallout of Lex’s madness didn’t leave Lena much room for friends, or for being a teenage/young adult. It was nice to have this in her life now.

Agreeing on a shopping trip, the two cut off their planning as Jason and Rex joined them with breakfast, the topic of the date being dropped for now.

 

 

Nearly four weeks after the article, Lena had fully relaxed into her role as CEO again. Pulling out several resume’s, Lena started going through the prospects of hiring new security guards. Finding several she liked, she placed them back into a folder and brought it to Jess, asking her to bring them to Sam and see what she thought. Lena was nearing her sixth month, and she was trying to slowly break Sam into having to take over once she was out on maternity leave. The two friends still stayed in contact, but ever since Reign, Sam and Lena seemed to have this distance between them, only ever communicating at work.

Lena turned back to her office as Jess left to deliver the folder. Closing the door behind her, Lena started towards her couch, intending to stretch her aching back muscles for a moment. Laying across the couch, Lena didn’t stand a chance, as Rex came and lay across her legs and put his head on her growing stomach. Sleep quickly took over her.

 

Lena felt like she had only just fallen asleep when the sounds of Rex growling brought her quickly to consciousness. She felt her heart speed up as her eyes snapped open, turning her head to follow Rex’s stare.

Lillian stood in the middle of Lena’s office, her body shimmering and slightly see-through, disappointment written all over her face.

“Sleeping during working hours. Honestly, Lena, did you not learn anything on how to be a proper Luthor?”

Lena slowly sat up, shifting Rex off her so she could stand. Rex only moved to stand between the two women, his muzzle crinkled up and teeth bared as he stared at the hologram.

“I learned what not to do if I wanted to have a normal life. In case you didn’t know mother, I’m pregnant. Occasionally, naps are needed. It’s quite healthy for both mother and child.”

Lillian scoffed and folded her hands in front of her. “Of course, I know. That’s why I’m here, so to speak. I have questions, as I’m sure you do too. Call this, mutually beneficial. You answer my questions, and I’ll answer yours.”

Lena placed a hand on her stomach, feeling her baby move.

“Deal. What do you want to know?”

“Whose child is it?”

Lena huffed in disbelief. “Do you really need to ask that question, mother? Do I really seem like the type to step out on my wife?”

Lillian’s eyes roamed over Lena for a moment, looking for cracks in her story. “Were you pregnant before you and Supergirl raided my laboratory?”

Lena paused for a moment, carefully crafting her answer.

“No. Kara and I had briefly discussed children, but we were talking about adoption. Seeing as we’re both smart women, you obviously put the pieces together on the timeline. My turn for a question. How could this have happened?”

Lillian stared at Lena for a moment before answering, her tone very clinical as she voiced her theory.

“I was working on the possibility of a Luthor and Kryptonian child. Someone to raise and even the playing field between us and them. The first few trials of combining DNA failed, the Kryptonian DNA would take over completely. It took several tries before I found the perfect balance, but then the cells began to die. They could not survive on their own. During the last trial, I noticed the cells seemed to need a nutrient rich environment to survive. The only explanation I would have is that you were ovulating when the explosion happened. One of the shards of glass must have held the batch of cells. Naturally it would have worked its way through and implanted itself into the fertile egg. Fascinating really. I had plans to start human trials to see if it would work, but you prove that I could do it. Have you had any adverse side effects during the development?”

Lena felt herself retreating into her mind as she thought through Lillian’s explanation. It was possible. She wasn’t on birth control. She’s not even sure if that would have stopped it from happening if that was the case.

“Did you have a backup server?”

Lillian blinked at the abrupt question, but otherwise stayed silent. Lena rolled her eyes and leaned back on the couch again. There’s nothing her mother could do as a hologram and her back was starting to hurt being hunched over the edge of the couch.

“The only side effects of being pregnant were normal symptoms. Morning sickness and dizzy spells from not eating enough. Now, did you have this research backed up, or is it all gone?”

Lillian looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

“I’m not stupid, dear. Everything I had was backed up on a secure server. The only thing I need now is to acquire more samples and I can continue my research.”

Lena nodded, thinking about the future possibilities if she could only get her hands on that server. Standing, Lena made her way to her office door, needing to go to the DEO to talk with Alex.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Lena turned at the sound of Rex’s growl intensifying, the sound of his jaws snapping causing her to smile.

“It’s honestly a good thing you came as a hologram, mother. I have no doubt that you wouldn’t leave here with a few bite wounds. If you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be.”

Lena pulled the door open and called for Rex, the loyal dog walking slowly towards Lena, his eyes never leaving Lillian.

“This won’t be the last time we talk, Lena.”

Stepping out of her office, Lena called back as the door shut. “I don’t doubt that, Lillian.”

Kneeling down, Lena cooed over Rex, calming them both down, praising him for being such a good protector. Walking over to Jess’s desk, Lena left a note telling her she’d be back, and turned to step into her elevator. She had a lot to go over with Alex and Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After recent episodes of Supergirl, I went along with the hologram idea after Lex showed up in Lena's office. They did it first, I only changed it slightly. I hope the pregnancy explanation is good for you guys too. It took some research to come up with a pretty viable solution other than saying "it's fiction. just go with it."
> 
> As always, let me know what I did wrong! 
> 
> If you need to, go yell at me on Tumblr: CorneredTiger9407


	6. The Last Few Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots into Lena's 6th, 7th and 8th month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put translations at the end of each segment, rather than at the end.   
> Also, this chapter is complete and utter FLUFF.  
> No Lillian, no angst, nothing.   
> Well, a little snippiness, but nothing that isn't fixed easily.

* * *

 

The first time it happens, Lena is surprised. She’s been the only one to feel the baby move for a month, much to Kara’s dismay, so she had started to grow accustom to the movement. This particular day, Lena was having lunch with Kara and Jess.

Lena had just finished her portion, smaller than what she used to eat, but due to the growing child currently rearranging her organs, she now had to eat small amounts throughout the day; including power bars Alex had given her to keep the little Kryptonian happy. Leaning back against the couch, Lena felt the baby waking up, always growing active after she ate. Idly, she ran her hand across her stomach, massaging the ever-growing muscles and stretching skin, as she listened to the two women next to her talk about constellations.

Running her hand back towards her side, Lena felt a sudden pressure against her hand, causing her to gasp and freeze. Kara and Jess turned at the sound, Kara’s worried voice barely registering. A few seconds later, Lena felt it again and felt the edges of her vision blur with unshed tears. Looking up she stared at Kara, her mouth open in an amazed smile.

“I felt a kick!”

Kara’s eyebrows scrunched together, coming to rest her hand over Lena’s.

“You’ve felt the baby kick for a while now, _zhao_.”

Lena shook her head and switched her hand with Kara’s, laying Kara’s hand on the side of her stomach.

“No! With my hand, feel!”

Kara stared at where her hand was, Lena’s hand covering hers as she waited for a moment. Kara lifted her gaze up to Lena after nearly a minute.

“I don’t feel anythi- OH.” Kara cut off her sentence and lowered her gaze back to her hand, feeling something pushing back against her hand. “Was that…?”

Lena felt like she could give herself whiplash she nodded so hard. “That’s a kick!”

Kara dropped the rest of the way, her head resting on Lena’s chest, just above her stomach, her hand still in place.

“Hi, sweetheart! I’m your mom! Or mommy? Maybe even Ieiu. You’ve got so many people who already love you. I can’t wait to meet you!” Kara turned her head and kissed the belly, feeling tears fall as the baby kicked again.

Lena felt the tears in her eyes fall as she listened to Kara. Looking up, she saw Jess wiping at her face, trying to hide the tears she shed as well.

\--

Now that the baby started kicking hard enough to feel from the outside, Lena seemed to always have a hand on her stomach, weather it be hers, Kara’s, or Alex’s. The first person outside the family to feel was Jess, followed shortly by Jason.

The three were sitting in Lena’s office, taking a short lunch break. Jason had just brought Rex back from his walk, the ever-present loyal dog passed out next to her on the floor. Jason was talking about how the water filter was going to start the testing phase in the next couple weeks. Lena had leaned back on the couch, her hands clasped under her belly, as Jess sat sideways next to her.

Lena felt the baby start to move, and shortly after, the first kick to the side of her belly. She ignored it for a moment, but it seemed her child wasn’t going to be ignored. Three kicks to the same place later, Lena started rubbing her side, hoping to calm her active child some.

As the conversation died down, Lena shifted more and looked down at her stomach, sending calming thoughts towards her child. Shortly after, the kicks starting to thankfully move to a different spot.

“What does it feel like?”

Lena looked up at Jess next to her, and at seeing the woman’s curious gaze, she reached over and took Jess’s hand, placing it on the new spot where the baby was kicking.

“It’s hard to describe. I feel the baby from the inside moving. Occasionally it hurts, especially if it’s going to be an active day, like today. But it feels exactly like it sounds; like someone is kicking me.”

Lena held Jess’s hand to her stomach, wanting to laugh at how the baby now seemed to not want to kick for anyone new. “What, are you tired all of the sudden?” Lena said down to her child.

Jess gasped as the baby kicked out, her eyes lit up in wonder.

“It’s weird. There’s actually a baby in there.” Jess leaned back; her face pulled into a concentrated look as she processed.

Lena looked over at Jason, surprisingly quiet during the encounter. She met his eyes, silently asking if he wanted to feel.

Jason shook his head, a smile splitting across his face. “I’m good. That’s more of a womanly thing.”

Lena scoffed, the noise causing the baby to kick again. “Come here macho man. You want to feel, you’re just to proud to ask. Otherwise you would have left when this started.”

Jason blushed slightly but didn’t argue as he got up and came to sit on the coffee table in front of Lena. He reached out but hesitated, not sure what to do. Laughing lightly, Lena grabbed his hand and placed it where Jess’s hand was previously, watching Jason’s face for any sign of discomfort at the touch.

It only took a few moments, the kicks starting to grow further apart, but she watched as Jason felt the push against his hand, his mouth falling open in wonder.

“Wow.”

“Not so much a ‘womanly thing’ now?” Lena teased, causing Jason’s ears to turn red.

Lena looked over to Jess, smirking as she saw her friend staring at Jason with open fondness. She was willing to bet her company on one of them making a move soon, and if Jess’s face was anything to go by, she was going to make the first move.

* * *

 

It was nearly the end of her sixth month when she went to the DEO for another scan. Kara had been so excited for this appointment, when Lena turned over in bed, she found her wife floating while watching her sleep.

After getting up and getting dressed, Kara finally let the damn break, the excited rambling starting up before the left the apartment, not stopping the entire way to the DEO.

Lena stepped out of the elevator with Kara, not really listening anymore. She nodded and hummed answers when it was obvious Kara asked a question, but she couldn’t bring herself to try to understand the rapid words that were almost stringing together coming from her wife’s mouth.

Alex walked towards them, grunting in surprise as Kara bounced over to hug her, leaving Lena to walk at a much more normal pace. The two greeted each other fondly, with much less exuberance, Alex reaching out to rub Lena’s stomach for a moment before they all turned towards the hallway leading to the med bay.

“Do you think we can see the sex this time? We didn’t last time.” Kara walks ahead of Alex and Lena, nearly skipping with her excitement.

Alex looks at Lena confused before leaning over and whispering. “Does she not know?”

Lena shook her head, watching for any signs that Kara was listening. Finding none in the woman leading the way still talking to no one in particular Lena whispers back.

“I can’t burst her bubble. Subtly, let the doctor know and have her tell Kara. She’s been too excited about ‘finding out’ that I couldn’t just tell her I’ve known the entire time. And who knows, this was enough of a surprise, maybe we’re wrong and this will completely throw us for a loop.”

Alex nodded as they walked into the med bay room, finding the doctor already there setting up, Kara holding the door open before helping Lena onto the bed and holding onto her hand. Alex took her place on the other side of the bed, taking Lena’s chart and writing something in it before giving it to the doctor. The two shared a look before the doctor nodded and started the exam.

 Lena and Kara both watched the monitor as the baby came into focus, a hand being the first thing they can make out.

Lena felt Kara squeeze her hand as the doctor continued her exam, making notes on the screen and taking snapshots. Moments later the sounds of the baby’s heartbeat filled the room, causing tears to form in Lena’s eyes. She never got tired of hearing it and was jealous that Kara could all the time.

The doctor turned towards the women, looking at Lena for a second before focusing her attention on Kara. “Do you want to know what the sex is?”

Kara nodded quickly, not trusting her voice, her head blurring at the speed. The doctor looked back at Lena, a half smile on her face as Lena winked at her.

Going through the motions, just to be sure, the doctor paused on a screen, studying it for a moment.

“Congratulations mommas, your baby seems to be cooperating better this time. Your baby girl is healthy!”

There was silence for a moment before a sob broke out, Lena turning sharply towards the sound. Kara was openly crying, and Lena felt her heart jump in worry. Leaning over, she cupped Kara’s cheek, the bright blue eyes meeting concerned green ones.

Kara surged forward and kissed Lena, cause the woman to nearly squeak in surprise, before Kara pulled back, a massive smile on her face.

“Rex and Streaky are going to have a baby sister!”

Lena felt tears spill over her own eyes as Kara leaned down and kissed her belly.

“ _khuhtov inah_ ”

Lena stroked the back of Kara’s head, fingers threading through the blonde locks before whispering her own words down, her voice thick with the effort of holding back her tears.

“ _Á_ _r n-iníon_ ”

 

 

 

( _“my daughter” in Kryptonian-----“our daughter” in Irish)_

* * *

 

 

Lena settled into the bed, sighing as she felt her body relax, her belly supported by a pillow, taking the strain off her back. Closing her eyes, she relaxed further, her hand idly running across her stomach, feeling her daughter start to settle. She heard the scratching of nails coming down the hallway and prepared as Rex jumped onto the bed between Lena and the edge, curling into his spot just under her belly.

She felt his nose touch her belly through the blanket before he sighed and lay his head down, content. Kara was off on Supergirl duties, leaving Lena feeling slightly off as she got ready to sleep.

Kara had started to talk to the baby every night once she found out their daughter’s ears had developed. She told stories of Krypton, often switching between languages.

_“She’s going to be so smart, Lee. She’s going to know Kryptonese, Irish and English growing up. I can’t wait to hear her speak the language. Clark is only just starting to get the hang of it, and even then, he has an English accent that he can’t get rid of. She’ll know it from the very beginning.”_

Feeling her daughter finally settle completely, Lena felt herself start to drift off, the warmth of Rex against her front comforting her enough to let sleep take over.

 

 

She wasn’t sure what woke her up to start with. She felt a kick and groaned, not wanting to be awake. Then she felt the change in temperature. Her front wasn’t as warm as it was when she went to bed. Cracking open an eye, Lena almost screamed as Kara’s face looked up at her from next to the bed, a sheepish grin on her face. The blanket had been shifted aside, and her shirt pulled up slightly, exposing her belly. Kara was eye level with it and had the nerve to look slightly ashamed. Lena watched in mild annoyance as Kara finished what she was doing.

“I think I’m in trouble now _kir chahv._ I woke you up, and you woke mama up. Go back to sleep, I’ll give you a long story tomorrow night.”

Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena’s belly, pulling the shirt back down and covering her with the blankets again. Rising she came up and kissed Lena lightly before making her way around the bed and onto her side. Lena gave in as soon as Kara started talking to their daughter, not even finding herself capable of being annoyed. She sighed as Kara came in closer, snuggling into Lena’s back, one hand coming between them to rub at her lower back.

Lena felt herself moan at the relief, wishing she could smack Kara when she chuckled behind her, but not wanting to move and have the backrub stop.

“I’m sorry I woke our daughter up, but I couldn’t help myself. I’m here now, _zhao._ Go back to sleep.”

Kara fitted her body against Lena’s back, the warmth of the Kryptonian providing just as much relief as the backrub. Lena reached back and grabbed Kara’s arm, pulling it around her waist and intertwining their hands on her belly, relaxing fully knowing Kara was safe at home.

“ _Is breá liom tú”_ Lena muttered; her voice thick with sleep.

“ _Bim tuv ehl chao otem”_ Kara whispered into the room; Lena having already fallen back asleep. Kissing Lena’s shoulder, Kara closed her eyes, tuning into their daughter’s heartbeat and syncing her breathing with Lena’s. Soon darkness took over, leaving the two to sleep peacefully.

 

 

_(kir chahv—little one_ _Is breá liom tú ---- “I love you”)_

_(Bim tuv ehl chao otem --- Literal translation: To the star and here….. basically: To The Stars and Back? I couldn’t find “moon”, but Stars work better with Kara being an alien.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks into month 8, Lena found her second wind. Kara couldn’t keep up with Lena’s plans, or her moods. One day, she walked into the apartment to find Lena already home, the entire apartment cleaned. Kara closed the door behind her and set her keys and purse down on the countertop as she slowly walked in, taking in some of the changes. The books had been rearranged, alphabetical by author, the counters were spotless and Rex and Streaky’s toys were put away, not a single one out.

Looking around, Kara found the two curled on their bed in the corner, which was odd. Rex didn’t leave Lena’s side, but at this moment, he looked apprehensive. Hearing a noise, Kara turned down the hall, going in search of Lena. Hearing a muttered curse coming from the first room, Kara made her way in, taking in the room for a moment.

The walls had been painted nearly a month ago, but that was as far as the two had gotten. They planned on spending the weekend getting the furniture and everything they needed for the baby’s room. Lena didn’t want a baby shower. The idea of being the center of attention caused her anxiety to spike, sending her into a panic attack when Alex brought it up. She had agreed to gifts, not wanting to deny Kara that, but stood firm on no party.

Looking to her right, she found Lena messing with the wiring in the light switch. This sent Kara into a frenzy.

“Lena! What do you think you’re doing?”

Kara had rushed forward, pulling Lena away from the electrical wires. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do.

“I’m trying to set up our daughter’s nursery, what the hell does it look like?” Lena snapped back, pulling out of Kara’s arms and walking back to the light switch.

Kara found herself stepping in front of Lena again, her hands shooting up in a peaceful gesture at Lena’s glare.

“You shouldn’t be doing that; whatever it is you’re doing. What if you electrocute yourself?”

Lena was silent as she stared at her wife, the glare never faltering.

“I am pregnant, Kara, not stupid. I know what I am doing. I’m constantly doing experiments with electricity; I know how to protect myself. I also know things sometimes go wrong when you mess with electric lines that you didn’t do yourself, that’s why I flipped the breaker for this room. There’s no electricity running in those wires right now. Now move and let me finish, unless you think I’m incapable and should just go ‘sit down and rest’.”

Kara stared at her wife for a moment in disbelief. Not finding a way to properly answer, she stepped aside, letting Lena go back to what she was doing. She let Lena work in silence for a moment before walking out, going back into the living room and sitting on the couch. Looking over, she saw Rex and Streaky looking at her, seeming to share her pain. Kara leaned back, lifting her foot to put on the ottoman.

Kara froze as Lena’s voice drifted down the hall.

“Kara Zor-El, if I find dusty shoe prints on the furniture, you’ll be sleeping on the couch for a week.”

Kara looked down at where her leg hovered over the ottoman, her shoe still on her foot. Standing, she walked back to the door and took her shoes off, putting them on the rack. Catching on to Lena’s mood quickly, Kara turned and grabbed her keys and purse off the counter, hanging her purse and keys on their respective hooks.

Hoping to avoid setting Lena off again, Kara walked into their bathroom, starting them both a bath, adding in the oils Lena loved. Lighting several candles and dimming the lights, Kara went back to find Lena replacing the cover on the light switch, finally finished with her project.

Coming up behind her, Kara wrapped herself around Lena’s back, sighing as her wife didn’t argue with the affection.

“Come relax with me in the bath. We both need a break, and I’ll even order your favorite tonight, so we don’t have to cook.”

Lena hummed in agreement, following Kara into the bathroom and slipping into the tub. Lena was relaxed against Kara’s front, the low lighting and flickering of the candles soothing. Kara’s arms were wrapped around Lena, softly cleaning her with the rag.

“So, what was it you were working on?”

Kara’s voice was soft, not wanting to break the spell around them.

Lena let her head fall back completely, looking upside down at Kara.

“I was fixing the wiring so we could install a red sunlamp into the room. We don’t know if she’s going to have powers or not, and if she does, how soon will they come in? You said hearing was the worst to control, sounds being too much. If she has powers, I don’t want her to have to suffer as a baby. If she doesn’t, no big deal. We use the normal light like always. I just didn’t want to have to rush to install it, and then mess up the power conversion and blow out the power for the entire block again, like I did when I did the same to the lights in our room.”

Kara looked down at her wife, her heart swelling. Lena was making a safe place for their daughter before even knowing if she’d need it. Leaning forward, she kissed Lena slowly, pouring her love into the kiss.

The two were content to stay in the bath and in each other’s arms. Staying in the water left Lena feeling better, weightless. The strain on her back no longer causing her to be snippy, and Kara’s constant body heat left her not getting cold.

Unfortunately, their daughter had other ideas. Lena felt the beginnings of movement, and groaned, knowing what was coming.

“What’s wrong?”

Kara’s voice cut through the otherwise silent room.

“Our daughter is waking up. Which means I need to go ahead and start trying to get up and out of the bath. Once she’s awake, it’s only a matter of time before she kicks me in the bladder, and I’d rather not try to rush to try to make it to the bathroom while wet.”

Lena started pushing herself up, leaving Kara’s arms. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, Lena wrapped a hand around the edge of the bath, going to pull herself up, only to find herself weightless.

Taking a moment to not freak out, Lena relaxed as Kara stood with her in her arms, setting Lena down outside the tub on her feet.

“I should be mad. I should say I’m not an invalid and that I can get myself out of the tub, but I can’t. Thank you. I was so relaxed; I didn’t want to get out and I didn’t want to struggle.” Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara before turning to grab their towels, handing one to Kara before wrapping one around herself.

Making their way back to the living room, Kara found herself internally sighing as she avoided another outburst the rest of the evening.

\--

Saturday arrived, too slowly for Kara’s liking, much to Lena’s annoyance. The two were finally getting the furniture for the nursery, Lena having an idea already of what she wanted. She was in charge of furniture, while Kara was in charge of decorating.

“Lee, look. There is an entire aisle of just stuffed animals!” Lena reached out quickly, grabbing Kara by the arm to stop her from darting down the aisle.

“Furniture first. Then we can spend the day matching it all up with decorations.”

Kara pouted for half a second, sending a longing look to the stuffed animals before following Lena. She caught up just as Lena stopped near a dark wood set. Lena ran her hands along the crib, gliding easily over the glossy wood.

“This one.”

Kara looked at the set, each piece was the dark wood, and she felt her forehead crinkle.

“Isn’t it a little, I don’t know.. dark?” Kara admitted it was nice looking, but she was thinking in whites and pinks.

Lena looked over to her wife, seeing her forehead crinkle forming.

“Yes it is dark but close your eyes and picture the nursery as it is” Lena paused for a moment, letting Kara get the picture in her mind. “Now, imagine this furniture in there as well, the dark wood contrasting against the light gray walls. Imagine how well it’ll contrast against all the other colors, making everything seem more vibrant. The darkness of it all will help break up the brightness of the colors, making it so it won’t hurt our eyes with the room being too bright, and she’ll be able to sleep better without light being refracted back on her.”

Kara opened her eyes, blinking as she readjusted to the lights. Looking around at the set again, seeing it in a new light, she smiled, turning towards Lena.

“Let’s do it.”

Lena smiled and stretched up, kissing Kara quickly as she pulled the sales tag to bring to the front. Now it was Kara’s turn, and the Kryptonian was set loose on the shop like a kid in a candy store.

Lena followed Kara around, surprised that even with Kara’s exuberance, she seemed to have a plan. While she gushed about nearly every item, she didn’t try to get everything. Lena meanwhile looked around, often wandering off before being called back by Kara, needing to help her decide between two items.

Several hours later, Lena found herself desperate to sit, Kara showing no signs of slowing down. She had only made it through half the store, each decision being made with intense thought. Lena found herself wandering again, this time making it several aisles without Kara noticing. Turning a corner, Lena froze as she looked at the rocking chair sitting in front of her.

She walked closer, running a hand along the light gray padding covering the seat, back and arms. The body was in the same dark wood as the rest of the furniture. Walking completely around it, pushing it to see it rock smoothly, Lena felt herself jump as she heard a voice behind her.

“You can try it out, dear. We have models out here for a reason. Being pregnant is hard, and sometimes you need a break from standing for so long.”

Lena smiled at the elderly saleswoman. Turning back to the chair, Lena lowered herself down, not able to stop the sigh from leaving her lips at the relief.

“It’s perfect. I’ll take it.”

The woman chuckled, causing Lena to blush slightly and look at her.

“Relax, dear. You’re not the first person to feel that way after shopping for a long time. I’m assuming your spouse is still looking around. I can add this to a tab at the counter, so you don’t have to worry about it.”

Lena nodded, finding herself pushing back in the chair without thinking about it, rocking back and forth idly.

“She’s in full decorator mode, and I swear it’s like each choice is as difficult as choosing between her two favorite foods.”

“She sounds lovely. Now, I’m not going to hover around and bother you. Do you have an account open already, or should I set that up?”

Lena found herself slow to answer, exhausting quickly taking over.

“I have one. Luthor-Danvers. I have a furniture set already on there, but is there any way to take the glider out of the set? I want this rocking chair, but I don’t need both.”

The woman nodded, taking the tag from around the top of the chair.

“I can do that easily. Rest now, dear. What’s your wife’s name and I’ll let her know where you are, so she doesn’t worry.”

Lena smiled at the nice woman, surprised at how comfortable she was.

“Her name is Kara. Blonde hair and rambles a lot. I left her around the wall décor.”

“I’ll find her.”

Lena felt her eyes close as the woman patted her shoulder, exhaustion taking over.

 

 

Lena never actually fell asleep. She stayed in an in-between state. Her body resting, but her senses were alert, her hearing tracking everything going on around her. So, when she heard someone step close, Lena’s eyes shot open as she looked up at them, chuckling as she caught Kara jumping back with a squeak.

“Rao, I thought you were asleep!” Kara had a hand over her chest, taking a deep breath to calm down.

“No, just resting. We are in a public store, Kara. There’s no way I could relax enough to sleep.”

Kara smiled fondly down at her wife, looking over her before offering her hand. Lena accepted the help up, laughing as Kara pulled her into her arms and kissing her forehead.

“What do you say we get out of here? Go home and take a nap? I already paid for everything and loaded the car, the saleswoman said she’d watch out for you while I went out there.”

“What about the furniture?”

“That’s why we should go get a nap. The guys who run the deliveries are here today, they’ll deliver it all later this afternoon. They have two other deliveries before us, so we have time to relax.”

Lena leaned into Kara’s arms sighing as Kara rubbed her back.

“Take me home, Supergirl.”

\--

Lena woke up to the sounds of Kara cursing in a mix of English and Kryptonese. Stretching, Lena stood and made her way to the sounds of frustration coming from the nursery.

Pushing the door open, Lena gasped, seeing the room.

The furniture was already in the room, put together and placed in the spots Lena had wanted. The dark wood gleamed in the light of the room, giving it a shine that it didn’t have in the store.

Along one wall was a drawing of green vines, in beautifully written cursive towards the top was “ _Ohana means family”_ , followed by pictures of the entire family throughout their lives, some as far back as to when Kara and Alex were teenagers.

Following along the Disney theme to the next wall, there were baby Disney animal decals in a line on the wall above the changing table, each one spaced perfectly.

Turning, Lena found herself melting at the corner where the rocking chair was. The corner had a standing lamp, a soft yellow glow illuminating the wall where words were written in multiple languages. Lena took a moment to translate them all in her mind, a few of them taking her longer than others.

“ _Miracle. Beautiful. Cherished. Adorable. Happy.”_

There were three words that had Lena fighting back tears. They were side by side, the middle one bigger than the others, all saying the same thing, but in three languages.

_“_ _Gr_ _á_ _._ **_Love_ ** _. Ukiem.”_

Lena turned to the crib on the opposite wall, seeing Kara standing there. Above the crib was another saying, the shine to the paint meaning that’s what Kara was working on that was frustrating her.

In perfect cursive was the sentence “ _There’s no place like home…”_ With an empty picture frame under it.

Kara looked at the frame then back to Lena, walking towards her silently crying wife.

“I wanted to surprise you. You were sleeping peacefully, so I thought I’d come put everything together at least, but then I started putting it all together and I couldn’t stop. I had to finish. I want us to put our first family photo in the frame.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s face and pulled her down into a searing kiss, pulling back just enough to curl into her spluttering wife.

“It’s perfect, Kara. I love it.”

Lena felt Kara relax and wrap her arms around the shorted woman.

“All that’s left is little things. Just think, in less than two months, there’s going to be a tiny baby in here.”

Kara looked down at her wife, kissing the top of Lena’s head, one hand going to rest on Lena’s belly.

“I can’t wait.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may wonder how Lena already knew the sex, but Kara didn't.  
> I did explain that when I talked about IVG, how if two women reproduced that way, the child is guaranteed to be female because there is no male chromosome option... The idea is, Kara didn't think that applied to this case because it wasn't how their baby happened, it was just a cover story. Lena and Alex know because they're the science nerds in the family, so they understood that combining Kara and Lena's DNA was similar, and that there would be no male chromosome. (I had to throw in a little "Lena doubt" because this is alien DNA, you never know.)
> 
> I also rushed to get this chapter posted because it was almost shift change at work and I knew if I didn't post it when I did, I'd put it off for who knows how long....so I apologize for the probably MANY mistakes in this chapter!


	7. Her name is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LENA HAS THE BABY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS.  
> HOLY. HELL.  
> So I'm so freaking sorry it's taken me TWO months to get this chapter out. I was having problems developing a story line and finding the inspiration to write more than just one or two lines of dialog.  
> BUT. I DID IT!  
> I finally finished it...  
> So, I'm going to say a major THANK.YOU. to all of y'all that have stuck around. I think I'm going to do two more chapters after this? So keep sticking around.  
> As always...I don't proofread my shit, I just post it. 
> 
> Now, Rex's Irish commands in this chapter!  
> teacht chugam ---- come to me  
> lean---- follow  
> a bheith ina bhuachaill maith. dul ag siúl ---- Be a good boy. Go for a walk.

 “Ow, fuck.” Lena mutters, rubbing at a spot on her stomach, trying to ease the pain. She flinches as the door to her balcony bursts open, revealing a slightly winded Kara rushing towards her and dropping to her knees in front of Lena.

“Are you ok? What’s wrong? Is it time?”

Lena stares at Kara for moment before wincing again and rubbing the same spot. “No, it’s not time. Your child has been kicking the same spot rather hard for the past hour and it’s starting to hurt. Where were you anyway?”

Kara sighed as she covered Lena’s hand with her own, tension bleeding out of her as she felt the baby moving.

“I was at the D.E.O. I heard you in pain and I kind of rushed out and may have shattered some windows when I broke the sound barrier.”

Lena reached up and cupped Kara’s face, causing her wife to look at her. “Don’t worry about me so much, love. If there is anything to worry about, I’ll call out for you. I’ll even have Jess use her watch since I can’t wear mine lately. But I’m going to have pains, our daughter is getting a little cramped so she’s trying to stretch out, and sometimes it hurts. You’re going to have to relax. Even if I went into labor while I’m here, it’s not a sudden process. It takes time and you don’t have to break any sound barriers to reach me, or personal property for that matter.”

Kara turned and kissed the palm of Lena’s hand.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. It’s just I’ve been on edge since you started having Braxton Hicks contractions last week. I don’t want you to be alone when the time comes.” Kara felt herself relax as Lena cradled her face, her thumb stroking across Kara’s cheek.  “I need to go back. I’m sure Alex is worried about where I ran off to. I don’t even have my coms.”

Lena pulled Kara up, kissing her properly. Pulling back, she smiled at the flustered superhero. “I love you. Go calm down your sister and protect the city.”

Kara nodded and quickly kissed Lena again then leaned down and kissed her belly. “Stop giving mommy such a hard time, little one.” Standing straight again, Kara turned and went back out the balcony, leaving Lena smiling as she watched out the window.

~~

The next two weeks continued like normal, Lena continued to work until the last possible minute, trying to get as much done before the baby arrived and she took some time off. Finally, Friday came, much to Kara’s relief. Lena had agreed to take off the week before her due date, and the two months following. Today was her last day at L-Corp for the next two months.

Rolling over in bed, Kara found herself watching Lena sleep. The sunlight was softly coming in through the window, lighting up the room just enough to see Lena laying on her side, her dark hair splayed on the pillow under her, one arm draped over her belly and the line of pillows she used to prop herself up caused the blanket to be lumpy around her body.

Between the two of them lay Rex, dutifully watching over the two even though he was asleep, his paws twitching slightly as he dreamed. Streaky lay next to him, blinking slowly at Kara as he started waking up.

Hearing a hitch in Lena’s breath, Kara’s eyes darted back to her sleeping wife, her face pinched in discomfort. The arm resting on her belly moved, trying to rub away the pain. After a few moments, her face relaxed again but Kara knew she was awake now.

Reaching forward, Kara brushed a few stray hairs out of Lena’s face, smiling at her wife as green eyes slowly revealed themselves.

“Good morning.” Lena mumbled, her voice rough with sleep as she blinked slowly, her body still resting.

“Good morning. Is she already giving you a hard time this morning?” Kara replied, one hand going under the blanket to rest on Lena’s belly.

“A little bit of her, a little of my own body. I had a small cramp that brought me out of sleep, but then she kicked right where it was so there was no going back to sleep after that.” Lena covered Kara’s hand with hers as they felt their daughter waking up.

Lena groaned as she felt a kick under her ribs, straight into her bladder. “You just can’t stand me relaxing in bed can you?” Lena muttered down to her stomach as she rolled away from Kara, throwing the covers back and making her way to the bathroom.

She heard Kara tell her she would start on breakfast while she got ready and called out her suggestion of something light. Her stomach was telling her that it wouldn’t handle sugar too well this morning. Lena stood at the sink, finishing her morning bathroom routine. Drying her hands, she paused, leaning on the edge of the sink for a moment, one hand going to her belly as it tightened. Breathing for a moment, she looked up at herself in the mirror, watching the tension bleed from her face and shoulders as the pressure let up.

Looking at her phone, she took note of the time and started towards the bedroom to finish getting ready.

 

Breakfast passed by without a problem, leaving Lena and Rex to head to L-Corp at their normal time, the pains from the morning already forgotten as Lena sat in the back of the car. Arriving at L-Corp, Lena slowly made her way out of the car, stepping to the side as Rex jumped out behind her. They made their way to the lobby where Jason was waiting to take Rex.

“Good morning, boss!”

Lena smiled at the young man, greeting him as she handed over Rex’s leash. “Good morning. You’ll be happy to hear Kara made breakfast this morning, so you and Jess can eat from that horribly greasy diner you like.”

Jason’s smile widened and he did a celebratory fist pump, muttering a quiet, but enthusiastic “YES!”.

Lena chuckled and made her way to the elevator, going up to meet Jess and start her day.

~~

“Mrs. Luthor, surely you have someone else to run this meeting? Not to say you’re not entirely capable, but shouldn’t you be home by now? You shouldn’t be working so late in your condition.”

Lena had heard many comments related to her being a woman in a predominantly man’s business, even more now that she was pregnant. She should be used to them by now, but today had her feeling off, and she didn’t feel like putting up with the comments.

Lena turned to stare at the owner of the voice. The stares from several other employees didn’t go unnoticed either, a few seemingly amazed that he was brave enough to voice such a comment. Lena heard a low growl at her feet and held her hand out, silently commanding Rex to stand down without looking away from the man.

“I like to think I know my own limitations, Mr. White. As far as my ‘condition’, as you referred to it, being pregnant does not mean I am an invalid. I also believe we were discussing business matters, so I’m not sure where you got the idea that my personal choices were up for discussion. So, if you’d kindly allow us to return to where we were, we’ll be that much closer to this meeting ending, and I can go back to running my company. If that’s acceptable to you?”

Lena lifted an eyebrow, waiting, daring him to say anything else. Receiving only a nod and Mr. White suddenly finding his notebook in front of him interesting, Lena started back on their discussion, catching Jess’ eye for a moment and choosing to ignore her secretary hiding a smirk behind her hand.

The meeting continued for the next three hours and Lena was grateful that they had wrapped up the final points. Everyone was packing their belonging and starting to leave.

Lena sat at her place at the head of the table, making notes on her notepad with one hand, and scratching the top of Rex’s head with the other. Her faithful companion had refused to leave her side, not even to go with Jason during their 15-minute break.

The last of the businessmen left, leaving Lena and Jess alone in the room. Lena sighed and sat back in the chair and ran her hand across her stomach.

“Impressive, Lena. I thought you would have taken Mr. White’s head, or at least kicked him out for that comment earlier, but you handled it well and embarrassed him in the process. You’ll be glad to know you have nothing major scheduled for the rest of the afternoon, I blocked it out for ‘research and development’. There are a few contracts that need to be approved and sent back to their departments. The current problem is one that affects me, as well as you. Lunch.” Jess looked up from her tablet to see Lena leaning heavily to one side and rubbing a spot on her stomach. After a moment, she relaxed back into the chair and wrote something down on her notebook.

“Lena, are you feeling alright?”

Lena looked up at Jess and smiled, quickly waving aware her concern.

“Yes, I’m fine. Braxton Hicks contractions. They started last week I’ve had them periodically since then. Nothing to worry about. I’m keeping a track of them, and they’re very inconsistent, just bothersome. Now, you said something about lunch?”

Jess stared at her friend for a moment before giving in and standing, getting ready to head towards Lena’s office where Jason was waiting for them.

“Yes, lunch. It’s your turn to make the decision, and frankly I’d decide quickly. We’re all hungry and if you decide now, I can call in the order before we get to the office and it’ll be ready by the time Jason gets there. We can go over the contracts waiting for you in the meantime and get them out of the way, so your afternoon is stress free.”  Jess stopped at the door and turned to find Lena still sitting at the table. “Or you can just ignore me and sit in the conference room by yourself.” She muttered under her breath.

Lena turned to where her secretary was and silently thought out her options. Sighing, she felt her shoulders slump as she found no other option.

“Jess, can you come here please?”

Lena turned her chair and waited for Jess to make her way around quickly, her tablet being placed on the table a little rougher than normal as she kneeled in front of Lena.

“I knew something was wrong. Do you need Kara?”

Lena felt her cheeks pinken slightly as she shook her head.

“No, but I do need your help. Just don’t laugh, and don’t you dare tell Kara or Jason.” Lena waited a moment to see Jess nod, agreeing even though she was confused. “Help me up? I leaned too far back and now I can’t stand.”

A grin spread across Jess’ face before she could stop it. Standing and looking down at Lena, she bit her lip to stop the laugh she could feel rising from deep in her chest. Offering her hand, she pulled Lena up, holding on just long enough to make sure she wouldn’t have a run in with vertigo.

Lena smiled softly at Jess. “Thank you. Now we can do lunch.”

Jess lost her battle and laughed lightly, Lena’s chuckle joining in as the two walked out of the conference room, Rex falling into step behind Lena.

~~

The trio finished lunch with no problems. Lena hadn’t felt another contraction in over an hour and was enjoying the last few minutes of peace before needing to finish up some contracts and emails.

“Okay, I know you’re going to be gone for the next two months, but you’re not allowed to skip out on our lunch meetings.”

Lena looked up from where she was scratching Rex’s head in her lap and raised an eyebrow at Jason.

“I’m not saying we’re going to be over every day for lunch like we do here, but at least once a week. It’ll be good for us all if you think about it. Jess and I get out of the office, and we bring office gossip and adult conversation to you.”

Jess was nodding along, smiling. “I also get to see the baby, so I’m all for it.”

Lena laughed lightly and continued to run her hand across Rex’s head, even as he nudged her belly as her daughter pressed against his face.

“That actually sounds like a good idea. Although, Jess, you know I’m going to have her around all the time. You’ll see her multiple times a week.”

The three chuckled, even as Jess blushed slightly at being singled out. Wrapping up their lunch, Jess and Jason moved to clean up the empty containers and left Lena to move Rex off her and struggle to stand.

Groaning as she finally became upright, Lena rubbed at her stomach and around to her back, her eyes pinching as she felt pain light up her back.

“You’ll have your own body back soon. All the aches and pains will be worth it, boss.” Jason said as he came over to clip Rex’s leash on him.

“Yeah, she’ll be worth it in the end, the problem is getting there. She seems comfortable where she is.”

Jason nodded and moved towards the door, Jess already walking through and back to her own desk. Feeling the leash tighten up, he looked back to see Rex sitting behind Lena and not following.

“Hey Rex, come on. Time for a walk, buddy.”

Rex barely glanced back to Jason, instead moving to stand beside Lena and look up to her with a whine.

Lena looked down at her companion confused. He had never said no to a walk before. She looked over to Jason then back down to Rex.

“Go on, go for a walk. We’ll go home soon.” Lena gestured towards the door, trying to encourage Rex to leave, only for him to nudge at her leg and whine again.

Jason walked back over to the two and unclipped the leash. “Maybe he just doesn’t want to go right now? How about I come back in an hour or so and try again?”

Lena nodded and looked back down to Rex, her eyebrows scrunching up. “Yeah I guess so. Although he’s never acted like this before. It makes me wonder what he knows that I don’t.”

Jason shrugged and walked back to the hooks on the wall, hanging the leash back up. “I don’t know, but I’ve learned to trust Rex’s instincts.

Lena nodded in agreement as Jason turned to leave. Walking over to her desk she sat down carefully, Rex laying just beside her, and tried to position herself so the pain in her back would lessen while she finished the last of her paperwork.

~~

Lena glanced over to the clock on her desk. It’d been two hours since Jason left, and it wasn’t like him to not at least call up and let her know what was going on. Picking up the phone, she dialed down to the R&D lab, and felt her face scrunch as the line continued to ring.

Sighing, she hung up the phone and leaned over, rubbing a particularly sore spot on her back. Deciding that sitting wasn’t helping, Lena stood and walked around her desk, grabbing Rex’s leash and clipping it to him. Maybe she was hurting from sitting so long already today. Since she finished the contracts and emails, Lena decided she’d walk down to R&D herself and take one last look before her maternity leave.

Opening the door to her office, Lena told Jess of her plan and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for R&D lab. Feeling a spasm in her back, Lena sucked in a breath and rubbed at the spot again as the elevator made its way down. Slowly she felt the muscle loosen up again and she felt the tension bleed from her shoulders as she took an easier breath. Getting up and moving felt better than sitting already. The pain was actually starting to not radiate across her entire back anymore.

Feeling the elevator slow, Lena prepared to walk out looking down at Rex for a moment. Hearing the ding and the doors opening, Lena blinked as she took in the sight in front of her. The hallway was empty and silent, devoid of the normal lab coats and carts of scraps.

Stepping out slowly, Lena looked around, the hair on her arms standing up. She heard Rex growl lowly, picking up on the tension in the air.

“Me too, buddy.” Lena went to pull out her phone, freezing as she felt empty pockets. Sighing, she reached down and unclipped Rex’s leash, not liking the silence surrounding her. Walking around the corner towards the offices, Lena listened closely for any noise. Reaching the first office, she carefully opened the door and walked in, reaching for the phone on the desk. Picking up the receiver and pressing the shortcut for security, Lena brought the phone up to her ear, only to stop and pull it away and look at it. Silence greeted her on the other side.

Setting the phone down carefully, Lena walked back out of the office and towards the elevators. She was going to have to go get security. Lena pressed the button for the elevator and felt her stomach drop. The button wasn’t lighting up. Lena put a hand on the elevator doors and pressed the button again, harder. Nothing. The elevators weren’t moving.

“Fuck.”

Looking around she could hear her inner voice swearing in multiple languages. She couldn’t get out of the lab, had no communication, and was in no shape to take the stairs, if she could even get to them.

Deciding to face the problem, Lena walked back down the hallway, ears tuned for the slightest noise. She checked each office, stopping twice as she felt her back flare up with pain and her daughter kick in rapid succession.

“I know, mommy’s a little stressed. We’ll figure this out.” She whispered down to her stomach, rubbing the spots that were receiving the kicks.

Lena made her way to the end of the hall and could begin to faintly hear what she thought was a voice. Stepping closer to the door, she gave Rex a silent command, having him sit just behind her. She turned the handle slowly and opened it just a small amount, the sound of several voices suddenly filling her ears.

_“How much longer is it going to take?”_

_“I’m over halfway there, calm down.”_

_“You do realize we are on a timetable right? Security will notice at some point that nobody has came up from this floor in a while. They’ll end up coming down here once they find out nobody is answering the phones either. It’s already been two hours; you need to speed it up.”_

_“I can only go as fast as the files transfer you dumbass. It’s not up to me anymore. We would’ve been out of here over an hour ago, but the bitch’s security system and firewall was harder to hack than I anticipated.”_

Lena opened the door a little more, leaning in to take a look at the situation. She could see the two men with their backs to her, one standing with a gun in one hand, the other sitting at a computer. Just past them she could see the employees sitting on the floor, one of them bleeding from their shoulder, another bleeding from what could possibly be a broken nose.

Lena took a small step back, pushing the door back almost completely shut. She couldn’t go in there like before. She was too pregnant to even attempt to get the gun from the one standing. Deciding to try to make her way to the stairs, Lena turned and walked down the next hallway. The sign for the stairs was lit up as she came around the corner and Lena hoped that the men hadn’t thought to barricade the doors.

Coming up to the corner, Lena froze and hissed as she felt her entire middle tighten and cramp, the pain causing her to reach out for the wall with one hand, and the other going to cradle her stomach.

Hearing a low growl, Lena turned her head to see Rex next to her, his hair down his back starting to raise. That’s when the other sound made its way to her. Boots. And they were close. Lena glanced back behind her and felt the voice in her head swear again. She couldn’t make it down the hall in enough time, and she couldn’t even move right this second.

The sound of footsteps grew louder, and Rex moved forward slightly, his teeth bared, and hackles raised. Lena felt her heart beating in her chest as the man came around the corner, his gun raising to point at Rex.

“Call him off and I won’t make you have to bury your pet today.”

Lena felt herself slowly gain control of her body again. Standing straighter and breathing through the last of the pain, she called out.

“Rex, _teacht chugam.”_

Rex backed up, following his command but never taking his eyes off the man in front of them.

“Good, now turn around. You’re going to join the others.” The man gestured with the gun, and Lena turned, clipping Rex’s leash back on him. She didn’t want to take the chance of him getting hurt.

They made their way back to the door and Lena pulled it open this time, stepping through as she felt a nudge from behind.

“You missed one, boys.”

Lena was aware of everyone turning and staring at her. She kept her face collected, her mask of CEO firmly in place, despite the growing pain radiating around her body from her back. She looked past the two thugs in front of her and took count of the employees. She made eye contact with each of them, making a mental list of injuries and noting the zip ties on everyone’s wrists. She stopped finally as she found Jason in the group. She could see the worry written all over his face, and she felt a stab of sympathy as she took note of the bruise forming under his eye.

“We didn’t miss her, the queen bitch decided to join in on the fun.”

The man behind her pushed her further into the room and over towards the rest of the employees.

“Well the queen bitch is about to get really comfortable with the rest of her people on the floor.”

Lena bit back the groan that threatened to escape. She had a hard-enough time sitting on regular furniture, there was no way she was going to get down to the floor without hurting.

“Sir, please just let her sit in a chair. Obviously it’d be easier on everyone if she didn’t have to try to get down to the floor, and you wouldn’t want to hurt a pregnant woman would you?”

Lena’s eyes widened as Jason stood, gesturing towards one of the chairs next to a workbench. The man that found her in the hallway glanced at Lena, then back to Jason.

“You care for her.”

Lena felt her blood run cold.

“I’ll allow her to sit in the chair, but since you care for her so much, you get to be the one to tie her and the dog up.”

Jason nodded and made his way to the workbench and grabbed the chair. He brought it over to Lena and held out his hand, ever the gentleman, even during a hostage situation.

Lena accepted his help and sat in the chair, flinching slightly as zip ties were tossed at their feet. “Hands and feet attached to the chair. I don’t want her kicking any of us.”

Jason slowly bent down and picked up the zip ties, his own bound hands making his movements clumsy. He looked up at Lena, his eyes screaming his sorrows.

Lena nodded slightly, encouraging him to continue. The first zip tie went around her ankle, Jason having to use his mouth to hold part of it to even get it to connect. She heard the _*zip*_ as he tightened it, but she could feel the slack and mentally thanked him for not doing it too tightly. Slowly he worked his was over to her other leg and did the same, this time taking a few extra minutes as he struggled. Finally secured, Jason sat back and breathed, glancing between the men and Lena.

Receiving a _keep going_ gesture from one, Jason moved up to Lena’s hands, her wrists being easier to secure. The first one went on easily, the zip tie close to her skin, but not tight. Jason crawled around to her other side, his back to the men.

“I’m sorry.”

Lena barely heard the words, but she knew what was said. She reached out with her last free hand and caressed Jason’s face for a moment, trying to comfort him some. Taking her hand away, she nodded for him to continue. With her last hand secured, and Rex now tied to a pole in front of her, Jason sat back down next to her, not leaving her side.

The men turned back to the computer, one of them nodding as he walked away. Lena watched him and wondered what they were taking from her server.

“They were hired by Mr. White and Morgan Edge. They came in and took the new satellite phone prototype.”

Lena didn’t let on that she heard Jason. She wasn’t surprised that Edge was behind this. She began shifting in her seat as she grew uncomfortable again, mentally clocking this pain. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as her stomach and back tightened up, her hand clenching the arm rest.

“Lena, are you ok?”

Lena heard Jason ask about her, but she couldn’t respond. She didn’t want to draw attention to them. After another twenty seconds, Lena relaxed back into the seat and turned towards Jason.

“Not really. I’m having contractions. I think I’ve been having them all day, but the stress is making it worse.”

Lena wanted to laugh as Jason’s face went white, but this wasn’t the time. She tried to reassure him before he panicked.

“I don’t think we need to worry. Hopefully it’s just a reaction to stress.”

Jason nodded, his eyes wide as he stared at Lena, not quite believing her words.

 

Twenty minutes went by and Lena could feel the difference in contractions. What started as inconsistent pains all day had turned into three strong contractions since coming down to the lab. Mentally, she knew she was in labor. She just hoped the men would finish taking the software and leave.

“How much longer?”

Lena focused on the men and not on her body as her fourth contraction started. Each one has made her want to groan and move to try to get comfortable but that was impossible in the hard chair she was attached to.

“I’m up to 90%, maybe another ten minutes? It’s a lot of information, models and trial data. That doesn’t transfer easily.

The man that had taken Lena rolled his eyes and walked away, back towards the tables where their supplies were set up.

Feeling the contraction begin to lessen, Lena let out a shuddering breath and leaned her head back staring at the ceiling tiles. A pressure against her foot made her look down to see Rex stretching his paw out, his big brown eyes staring at her in worry.

“It’s okay, Rex. Just a little longer.”

Rex lay his head down, still staring at Lena, glancing over to the men every so often and watching them.

The next few minutes left Lena nearly begging that they would finish up and leave. She felt her daughter shifting, and in that moment she realized how badly she needed to use the bathroom. With a full bladder, a strong kick from her daughter would probably be disastrous for her.

“We’re at 99%. Start packing up.”

Lena felt relief flood her body and thought she could probably cry. The men quickly starting closing and locking briefcases as well as putting on lab coats. Walking back to the one sitting at the computer, one of the men lay a lab coat across the desk, allowing the last of the trio to finish their disguise. Beeping from the computer signaled the end of the file transfer and Lena was never happier to have something stolen from her.

Standing from his place at the computer, the man unplugged the hard drive and placed it in a metal briefcase, snapping the locks shut around it as he closed it.

The leader of their group turned to Lena, staring at her for a moment before addressing the whole of the hostages.

“I’d love to say it was fun, but I wasn’t raised to lie. Cheat and steal, yes. We’re going to walk out of here and leave you to get out on your own. There’s several instruments in this lab you can use to cut the zip ties. As far as your elevator working, we’ll turn it back on as we leave. Thank you for not causing me to kill any of you at least. You on the other hand,” the man pointed to one of the lab assistants that was bleeding still from a wound on his shoulder “You almost fucked up. Be glad you’re just getting out of here with needing stitches.”

The man turned and walked out the door, the other two following close behind. The click of the door shutting made Lena physically relax, her face scrunching up and eyes closing as her fifth contraction reached its peak.

“We need to get you out of here.” Jason was standing in front of her, wiping at a bead of sweat that was rolling down the side of Lena’s face.

Lena took a breath and opened her eyes as the tightness faded, already shaking her head.

“Just undo my hands then get them out of here. I’m going to need help getting upstairs and I won’t let you take me and leave them alone. Even with the contractions, I’m still going to be one of the last ones out of here.” Lena stared at Jason, both of them holding a silent battle of wills. Finally, Jason sighed and looked away, quickly making his way across the room and finding a pair of pliers.

Quickly making his way back to Lena, Jason clipped the first zip tie, then the second, smiling lightly as Lena sighed and rubbed her wrists.

Reaching out she took the pliers and clipped his wrists as well, sharing a small smile as Jason mimicked her sounds. Handing him the pliers back, she nearly rolled her eyes as he kneeled down and quickly freed her feet before turning around and untying Rex, leaving him to rush to Lena’s side, sniffing at her and whining.

“I’m alright, buddy. We’re going to be just fine.” Lena reassured Rex, running her hands over him, smiling down as he licked at her hands and arms. Coming closer, he lay his head in her lap and nudged her belly, raising his head up to look at her questioningly.

Lena chuckled softly, running a hand over his head and ignoring the looks of several employees as she talked to her dog.

“Yeah, she’s making herself known.”

Lena looked up to see the last of the employees being freed, the head researcher now encouraging people to leave the room, to make their way to the lobby so they could talk to security and the police.

Quietly, people started to walk out, she could hear some walking down the hall, deciding to go straight for the stairs. Watching the last of the employees leave, the lab tech that was bleeding being brought out by the head researcher, Lena turned to find Jason walking back towards her.

Smiling up at him, Lena idly ran her hand across her stomach, trying to comfort herself and her child.

“See, nothing to worry about.”

Jason let out a laugh that echoed through the almost empty room, the last two employees stopping and smiling as Lena joined in on the laughter.

Jason caught his breath and shook his head at Lena, not being able to say anything back to her. Holding out his hand, he silently offered to help her get up from the chair.

Lena gratefully took his hand and pulled herself up, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of blood rushing back to her feet. Groaning as she felt the beginnings of the next contraction, she kept ahold to Jason’s hand and cradled her belly, her head dropping and eyes closing as the pain took over.

Suddenly Lena felt a release of pressure and her eyes snapped open as she felt a new sensation and the sound of dripping liquid reached her ears. Her head snapped up and she caught Jason’s wide-eyed expression, his face suddenly very white.

“That may be something to worry about.” He muttered, Lena could only nod in agreeance.

The two made their way towards the elevators, Rex prancing and whining behind them. Reaching the doors, Lena found herself wanting to laugh at the entire situation. She was never going to live it down that she worked up until she went into labor, and that she was in a hostage situation during it.

Pressing the button for the top floor, Lena explained to Jason that she needed her things before going to the DEO. She also needed Jess to help her get there because he wasn’t cleared yet to visit there and she was.

The elevator doors opened, and Lena waved him out telling him to let Jess know what was going on. In a blur of movement, Jason was out of the door and turning the hallway, his voice carrying as he yelled for Jess.

Lena walked slowly out, having to stop and lean against the wall for a moment to wait through the next contraction. Opening her eyes as she heard the click of heels and the shuffle of feet moving quickly towards her, she turned to see Jess and Jason come running around the corner, her purse and phone in Jess’ hands, her emergency bag thrown half over Jason’s shoulder.

Lena reached towards Jason, not wanting to wait any longer “Jason, give me the bag.”

Jason reached for her hand as he shook his head. “I’ll carry it. We’re going to get you down to the car.

Lena frustratingly batted his hand away and huffed. “No, give me the bag so I can change. My pants are now wet, and I’d rather be wearing something much more comfortable right now.”

Jason blushed and handed over the bag, allowing Lena to make her way just inside the bathroom situated next to the elevators.

Several minutes later Lena emerged in a pair of black sweatpants and a baggy university shirt.

“Now we can go.”

The three and Rex made their ways down to the garage, Lena having Jason call security to tell them what was happening, and that Lena would send them her statement later about what happened. As he talked, Lena tried to call Kara, only for it to go to voicemail. Frowning, Lena tried again only to reach her voicemail once more. Scrolling to the next on her favorites, Lena dialed Alex’s number, becoming slightly worried as she didn’t answer either.

Opening the National City News app on her phone, Lena swore under her breath.

> _SUPERGIRL SHOWDOWN_
> 
> _Supergirl is on scene with two White Martians as they attempt to destroy what we have learned to be a building dedicated to teaching young aliens how to control their powers. The facility opened several months ago and offers advanced technology that allows alien children a safe place to learn to control their skill sets without worrying about it affecting humans._
> 
> _NCPD and the FBI are also on scene helping to evacuate the area and contain the Martians. We will update as new information becomes available._

The elevator came to a stop and Lena made her way out and towards the car waiting for her. Her main focus now was getting to the DEO. She heard Jess quickly say her goodbye and promised to text with updates as she rushed ahead of Lena and opened the car door.

Lena ushered Rex into the car and carefully followed him in, sitting first and sliding back to allow Jess to close the door and rush to the other side. She gave the driver the address to the DEO, then raised the partition between them as she felt her next contraction start. Reaching out, Lena grabbed at the edge of the seat, only to find Jess’ hand there. Grabbing on, she tried to focus on not squeezing too hard and just breathing through the pain, her other hand settling on top of Rex’s head as he nudged at her leg. Lena released a long breath and let go of Jess’ hand, feeling the edges of her cheeks pinken.

“Sorry. I didn’t know your hand was there, but I couldn’t move once I had it.”

Jess quickly waved away the concern, taking said hand and rubbing Lena’s shoulder.

“You’re my friend, Lena. If I can help you through it in any way, I will, even if that means you breaking my hand.”

Lena grinned at Jess, the two women sharing a soft laugh as the car made its way into the DEO parking lot. Jess rushed out of the car and over to Lena’s side, pulling the woman up and out, allowing her to get her equilibrium right before stepping back and shutting the door.

Lena waddled her way towards the elevator, pressing the button and staring at the doors for a moment.

“I’m getting really tired of these things today.” Lena muttered as she stepped in and pressed her thumb on the button for the DEO floor. Holding her hand there for a moment she waited until she heard a beep confirming her identity. After another few seconds, the elevator began to move, security approving the three of them to come up.

Within moments, the doors opened, and Lena stepped out, grateful that Jess had a warm hand on her back as she wobbled some. They made their way towards the center of the room, J’onn quickly turning to see the three of them.

“Lena, Jessica, what are you doing here? Supergirl is fine. She has the situation under control.”

Lena felt a knot uncurl from inside her stomach as she took in J’onn’s words, but that wasn’t why they were there.

“I’m glad she’s fine. I am not though. I’m in labor, and I may have been all day.”

J’onn’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Brainy behind him. Lena reached back, resting her arm on Jess’ shoulder and hanging her head as she breathed through her newest contraction.

She felt a large warm hand on her back, followed by a deep comforting voice near her ear.

“I’m going to switch places with Kara. Brainy is calling the OB and once you’re able, he’s going to make sure you make it to the medical wing. Just breathe. I can hear her heartbeat and it’s strong and fast.”

Lena nodded and blindly reached out, finding J’onn’s arm. She squeezed his arm in lieu of answering, letting her arm fall back down and cradle her belly. She felt his hand disappear from her back and with a _whoosh_ of air, he was gone.

Several seconds later Lena opened her eyes and straightened back up, letting out a long breath before thanking Jess again, only to receive a playful glare. Lena just smiled back at her, turning to find Brainy waiting nearby.

“If you will follow me, I will escort you to the medical bay.” He turned and began walking down the hall, leaving the two women to follow at their own speed. Which, with Lena waddling like she was, wasn’t very fast.

Turning the corner, Lena finally saw Brainy standing down the hallway, next to the door to the med bay. Lena could’ve thrown her shoe at him, but she had to remember that he wasn’t completely human and that he didn’t think the same as they did.

Having to stop once again to work through another contraction, Lena was glad when she made it to the door, Brainy opening it and stepping through, allowing the women and Rex to follow in. Lena nearly cried out in relief as she made her way to the bed, groaning as she sat on the side of it.”

“I am to stay here until Supergirl, or your doctor arrive. Is there anything you need from me?” Brainy stood near the door, looking highly uncomfortable to be in this situation.

Lena thought for a moment before smiling. “Actually, if it wouldn’t be too much of a bother, could you take Rex for a walk? I have Jess here with me, and he hasn’t been out since early this morning. He’s very anxious right now and I think it’ll do him good.” Lena pulled Rex’s leash out of her bag and offered it out towards Brainy.

She almost laughed as she saw him considering his options, his eyes flicking rapidly between Lena, Jess and Rex. Stepping forward, Brainy took the leash and stared at Rex for a moment, seemingly unsure. Lena chuckled then, opening her mouth to explain the basics of a leash and his commands, only to stop and lean back as she worked through another contraction.

Cracking open her eyes at the end, she saw Jess staring at her watch then looking back up at Lena. It seems she was tracking the contractions for Lena.

Turning back to Brainy, she watched him shift slightly side to side, still holding the leash.

“Clip it to his collar.” Lena waited while Brainy did the simple task, then she turned her attention to Rex.

“Rex, _lean_ ” Lena pointed at Brainy then nodded, telling them to go. Brainy took a few steps only to stop as he realized he wasn’t being followed.

Lena sighed as Rex scooted forward some, a whine escaping. Leaning forward she softly spoke to him. “Rex, _a bheith ina bhuachaill maith. dul ag siúl.”_  Lena scratched Rex’s head for a moment, then patted his side, pushing him towards Brainy.

Finally, Rex stood and made his way towards the door, looking back every few steps.

“I’ll be here when you get back. Go get some energy out. Rex, no biting Brainy this time.” Lena looked up at Brainy, smirking as he seemed to be cautious of every move Rex made. “Brainy, thank you.”

Brainy nodded and the two left out of the room, leaving Lena and Jess alone for the first time since Lena went into labor.

Lena sighed and kicked off her shoes, scooting further back onto the bed and laying on her side. Jess made quick work of the small stool under one of the tables and sat in front of Lena, reaching for a hand.

“So, this will be a story to tell her when she gets older.” Jess said, causing Lena to burst out laughing and hold her stomach.

“No kidding. I would be in labor during a hostage situation while at work. I’m just thankful they finished when they did. Can you imagine Jason having to deliver the baby?” The two women both started laughing, Jess having to wipe her eyes as Lena told her how wide eyed and white faced he got when she said she was having contractions, then how he looked like he was going to pass out when her water broke.

The two were still wiping at their tears, even through Lena’s next two contractions. They continued to talk and keep each other laughing and Lena was thankful that she had made such a good friend in Jess.

Lena had just finished her last contraction and was laughing as Jess told her a story of Jason making a fool of himself on their last date when the doctor walked in, a smile gracing her features as she took in the giggling women.

“Normally when I go to deliver a baby, I find my patients in various states of pain. I can count on one hand how many times I’ve walked into a room and found them laughing.”

Lena wiped at her eye again, still grinning. “They must not have had the stories to tell like we do. Dr. Foster, this is Jess, my best friend and assistant. She’s been keeping me occupied while we wait.”

Jess stood and shook Dr. Foster’s hand, greeting the woman before resuming her place next to Lena. Dr. Foster followed suit and wheeled another chair over next to Jess, setting the tablet down on the bed in front of her between her and Lena.

“Ok, so you say you’re in labor?” Dr. Foster begin, jumping right into things.

“My water broke nearly an hour and a half ago, and I think I’ve been having contractions all day. I first noticed one early this morning as I got up, and periodically throughout the day. I’ve also had severe back pain. It wasn’t until about three hours ago that the contractions became steady enough to track. A little stress may have jumpstarted it.” Lena paused as Jess snorted beside her.

“Sorry, but really? A little stress? Only you would call being zip tied to a chair and having two men hold you at gunpoint a little stressful.”

Lena chuckled and shrugged, not denying the claim. She turned back to Dr. Foster to see the woman staring at her with wide eyes, her eyebrows raised in shock.

Lena smiled and waved her hand dismissively. “Wrong place, wrong time. It’s not a complete year for me if I haven’t been held hostage or had an attempt made on my life.  As I was saying, that stressor seemed to accelerate the process. As I was leaving, that’s when my water broke. And now my contractions are stronger and closer together.”

Lena turned to Jess for a moment, silently asking her to chime in.

“She’s having contractions every three to four minutes and they’re lasting anywhere from thirty to forty seconds long.” Jess looked up from her phone where she had been noting the times.

Dr. Foster typed on her tablet quickly before turning off the screen.

“Well, Lena, I’d say you’re definitely in labor. Lets start getting your vitals and hook you up to your IV.” Lena grimaced but nodded her consent, letting the doctor get started on everything.

Nearly thirty minutes and many contractions later, Lena had nearly stripped down to nothing, just the open gown that felt slightly less revealing than the standard hospital gowns, had been checked out and hooked up to several machines.

Lena lay on her back, gripping the handle of the bed next to her as Jess wiped at her head, trying to dry the constant stream of sweat coming from her. She could hear the doctor setting things up around her, rushing to put together the room by herself. After she had checked Lena, she quietly swore as she realized how far along Lena was already. And much to Lena’s dismay, she was already too far along and her labor was moving forward so quickly she didn’t have time for an epidural.

Lena let out a groan of relief as the contraction started to lessen and she rolled back onto her side.

“Jess, if I do this again, if I ever have a contraction at work, I give you permission to call Kara. Doing this naturally SUCKS.”

Jess agreed, trying to comfort Lena the best she could. Hearing a commotion outside, the two women looked towards the door just in time for it to swing open, a windswept Kara and Alex rushing into the room.

“We’re here! I’m here! I’m so sorry. Even with J’onn there I kept getting pulled back into the fight, literally. I tried to leave, and they grabbed my cape. Twice!”

Jess quickly stepped out of the way and walked around to the other side of the bed as Kara rushed over, taking a seat on the stool where Jess had just been.

“I understand, Kara, it’s fine, but what happened to you? You’re bleeding!” Lena reached out to touch the blood that was on the side of Kara’s face.

Kara grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips, kissing away the concern.

“I almost solar flared near the end of the fight. I’ll be fine in a few hours. Don’t worry about me, you’re the one about to go through a battle.”

Lena wanted to continue with her concern, but she gasped as a contraction hit her hard. Feeling pressure, Lena moved around until she felt her body accept a position, surprisingly on her hands and knees.

She could hear Alex telling Kara to superspeed to the sink and wash up as quick as she could and get as much dirt off of her as possible. She then heard Alex tell Jess to wash up, that they were going to need another pair of hands. Several seconds later she felt a hand on her back.

“Lena, let me know as soon as this contraction ends. I’m going to check you again.”

Lena nodded, showing that she understood. Several seconds later she leaned forward, putting her weight on her forearms.  She looked back and nodded at the doctor, letting her know to go ahead.

It only took a few seconds before Lena heard Dr. Foster’s voice.

“Lena, I can feel your baby’s head. With the next contraction, I want you to push.”

Lena reached out blindly to her side, grabbing at Kara. She pulled at the sweatshirt that Kara now wore, pulling her onto the bed with her. Using Kara, Lena leaned up more, letting gravity help her as she felt another contraction start.

Nearly thirty minutes later a cry pierces through the room and Lena slumps forward into Kara’s chest, looking back to see her daughter being lifted up. Lena turned on the bed, laying down with her back to Kara’s front and collapsed in exhaustion. She shifted her gown aside and Dr. Foster placed the small, screaming child placed onto her chest.

Lena looks up at Kara, seeing tears streaming down her face and she knows she looks much the same.

“She’s perfect.” Kara mutters, reaching around Lena and running a finger across her daughter’s face. Kara looks up to Lena and kisses her. “I love you. You’re so strong.”

Lena kisses Kara back, muttering “I love you too” against their lips. Looking back down at their daughter, Lena leans forward and kisses the top of her head.

Bringing her head back up, Lena softly spoke.

“Alexis.” Lena says, staring at the baby in her arms. She had grown quiet, her eyelids fluttering as she prepared to open them.

The women gasped as they caught their first look at their baby’s piercing blue eyes. Lena looked back at Kara, her face a picture of wonder.

“Lexi.” Kara muttered, reaching out and stroking the side of the baby’s face again.

“Welcome to the world, Lexi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *happy dances*


	8. A Whole Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I know this is kind of a short chapter too...I'll write a proper explanation at the end notes. Also if you read my other WIP, I'm going to be posting the exact hiatus explanation in it, so you won't need to read it twice, if you even read it the first time.
> 
>  
> 
> Until then, enjoy some pure tooth rotting FLUFF.
> 
> The only Irish I used this chapter was Lena telling Rex to be "easy"...it's actually something I had taught my dog. Easy meant to be calm and pay attention.

Lena sighed as she heard the soft whimpers coming from next to the bed. She turned her head and felt a pang of worry at the empty bed next to her. The note on the pillow was a comfort but it drew Lena’s gaze to the clock on Kara’s side, causing her to groan at the time. She felt like she had just fallen asleep, but four hours had gone by. She knew her daughter wasn’t going to go back to sleep, she loves to eat, just like her alien mother and she was an hour past her normal time already.

Lena shifted the covers back and sat up, reaching for the nursing pillow she had propped up against the bed. Getting everything moved to where she wanted it, Lena leaned over and picked up her daughter from the bassinette, smiling as she brought her close.

Lena used the pillow to support her daughter as she held her head with one hand, her other running across the wrinkled brow of her hungry child.

“It’s not fair how much you take after your Ieiu.” Lena whispered as the child calmed, her eyes fluttering as she prepared to open them. Lena continued to stroke her child’s face, the wrinkled brow, clenched fists and scrunched up legs relaxing as Lexi was comforted by her mother. Soft eyes opened and looked around before settling on Lena, little legs kicking as she recognized her mom.

“You’re just excited because you know you’re going to eat.” Lena moved her tank top aside and brought her daughter close, nearly sighing in relief as her daughter worked to fill her belly.

As much as she missed sleep, Lena would never give up this time she got with Lexi. She continued to watch her daughter eat, her bright blue-green eyes staring up at her mother. As the weeks went by, Lexi’s eyes started to change, and Lena felt a small sense of satisfaction as she ran a finger down the side of Lexi’s face and down her arm, smiling as her daughter grasped the finger and played with it. Lena loved the connection she had with Lexi during these times. As selfish as it sounded, it was something Kara couldn’t do. Kara was able to float with Lexi when she was particularly fussy and was able to keep an ear out for her at all times. Having this to herself made Lena feel special in her own way.

Lena continued to watch as her daughter’s eyes started to droop, the swinging of Lexi’s arm as she played with Lena’s hand starting to slow. Little by little Lexi closed her eyes, nearly falling asleep as she started to get full.

Lena nearly jumped as she felt a weight settle on her side, something cold touching at her arm. The spell of watching Lexi was broken as she turned, smiling down at Rex as he inched closer, sniffing at Lexi’s feet on the pillow.

Lena had just thought Rex was protective while she was pregnant. She wasn’t prepared for how much he seemed to love Lexi.

**_Several weeks earlier:_ **

Lena and Kara spent the rest of the night at the DEO with Lexi. They learned that Lexi was quick to show her displeasure when she was hungry. That left Lena scrambling to figure out how to breastfeed, the OB showing her a few tricks to get her baby to latch on easier. After a little trial and error, Lexi was happily filling her belly and Lena just stared down in wonder. She was able to easily push aside the pain and found herself enthralled with the sight of her daughter gripping at her exposed chest. Next to her on the bed, Kara wasn’t fairing any better, her gaze lingering on Lexi, a smile permanently stuck to her face.

Once done, Kara was encouraged to take her shirt off and hold Lexi to her chest. The two women sat in bed as Lexi dozed on Kara’s chest, Lena’s hand covering the small child’s back under the blanket as she leaned over and kissed Kara, pouring everything she felt into the kiss. Neither one of them caring about the world around them, or the pictures that would somehow show up later.

The two couldn’t seem to find it in their hearts to set their new baby girl down to even sleep that night. Lena would sleep as Kara held Lexi until it was time to feed her again. Kara would lay beside Lena and drift off for a little while, her senses keeping a constant check on her daughter and wife.

The next morning came and slowly the room filled up with visitors and Lexi was passed from person to person. Alex sat with Lena and Kara as J’onn held Lexi in front of him and spoke to her, the baby looking exceptionally small in the father figure’s hands. Alex snuck a photo of the two, the small black onesie with the DEO logo on the bottom made them smile.

“I took Rex home with me last night. I also stopped by your place this morning and fed Streaky and grabbed your hospital bag.” Alex told them, nodding towards the door where a suitcase sat.

“Thank you, Alex. As much as I don’t want to let her out of my sight, I’m hoping I can shower and change while I have the chance. I’m not going to let my pride get in the way either, I know I need help doing it, at least today. Everything hurts.” Lena smiled as Alex laughed lightly, nodding in agreement.

“Let Kara help you shower and get into a fresh set of clothes. Once you’ve managed that and got some strength back up, we’ll get the doctor to check you out and see if she’s ready to let you go home. Considering you have a superhero that could get you here within minutes if something happened, I think you’ll be sleeping in your own bed tonight.” Alex rose to get the suitcase as Kara helped Lena to the connected bathroom. Smiling Alex paused as she walked by J’onn who was swaying and speaking to the tiny baby in his native language.

“Papa Bear.” Alex whispered; her heart fond of the nickname ever since Winn used it years ago.

J’onn looked up at Alex and grinned before going back to his story.

Alex made her way to the bathroom, grimacing as she heard Lena whisper her displeasure at some of the pains.

 _“_ Fuck, that stings.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara’s voice from inside the shower was pained, not wanting to see her wife hurting.

“I would do it again for her.” Lena felt the warmth in her chest and knew she would. The love she felt for Lexi was something she never knew she could feel.

Carefully she finished her shower, the last of the horrors of childbirth washing down the drain. She turned around, dropping her head on Kara’s chest, letting the water cascade down her back, relaxing the tight muscles.

“As much as this feels like heaven, I want to get back to Lexi.” Lena mumbled into Kara’s skin. She could feel her strength waning.

Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head and reached around her, turning the water off. Reaching just outside the stall, Kara grabbed the towel hanging there, draping it around Lena’s back as she shivered with the cold quickly seeping in.

Helping her wife get dressed was easy, and Kara felt Lena’s body growing heavy against her as she brushed out Lena’s hair. Kissing her head again, Kara braided her wife’s hair then carefully picked her up, leaving Lena to curl into her chest as exhaustion hit.

Kara made her was back into the room and slowly set Lena in the bed, pulling the covers around her wife and smiling as Lena didn’t move, already deep into sleep. Glancing around the room quickly, she felt her body relax as she saw Alex swaying with Lexi in her arms, speaking softly to her niece.

“She’s out.” Kara whispered as she walked up to Alex, her hand automatically reaching to caress her daughter.

“I figured she would be. Neither of you slept last night did you?” Alex looked over to Lena and then back to Kara, a knowing smirk on her face.

“Look at her. How could we?” Kara whispered as she stared at her daughter.

“Alex, I feel like I’m dreaming. Alexis is perfect. She’s a part of me, and my heart hurts with how much I love her already. She’s mine and she’s Lena’s, and despite me being a superhero, she’s going to have so much strength from her mom.”

Alex felt her eyes tear up as she listened to Kara. “She’s going to have both of your strength. She’s got the two most badass mothers in the universe.”

Kara smiled but shook her head, turning to look at Lena sleeping peacefully. “No, I just thought I was strong. What I saw yesterday was a strength I don’t possess. She may have some of my genetics, but Lena made this. She’s protected this fragile child for the last nine months and yesterday, I watched the woman I love push aside everything and bring this child into the world. I felt like I was floating above my body, and I still have to look down to make sure I’m not floating. I’m scared that this is all a dream, that it’s some sick fantasy like with the black mercy.” Kara looked back at Alex and then down to her daughter, her eyes misty with unshed tears.

Alex handed Kara her daughter, knowing she needed to hold her.

“When you were under the black mercy, you realize now you didn’t really feel anything right? You didn’t feel the wind blowing or the warmth of the sun. Look in your arms now, Kara. You can feel the warmth from you daughter. You can even smell her; she smells like a new baby. That’s not something the black mercy can pull from your memory and trick you with. These experiences aren’t memories that can be twisted and made to torture you. She’s real and so is your wife. Your family is real.”

Alex wiped at the tears coming down Kara’s face as she silently cried. Alex smiled warmly at Kara as she looked up, her blue eyes were bright with emotion.

“I’m so glad we named her after you. She’s going to have the best Aunt in the world.”

Alex felt a tear escape her own eye.

“Only second to the best mothers.”

\--

Lena was able to go home later that afternoon, much to her relief. She had woken from her nap as the doctor came to check them both out and giving Lena and Lexi a clean bill of health. Kara picked up Lexi from the foot of the bed where she had been examined and cradled her close.

“You get to go home and see your brothers. I know they’ll be excited to have you around. You’re going to be so loved my little Alexis.”

Lena struggled to keep her tears at bay as she listened to Kara talking to their daughter. Focusing on her task, Lena searched in the hospital bag Alex brought them, finding the outfit she wanted Lexi brought home in, something she had kept secret from Kara.

“Kara, do you mind changing her before we leave?”

Lena was grateful that Kara didn’t question her. Lena stood next to Kara as they went through the motions of changing Lexi. Lena felt herself smile as she handed Kara the red leggings first. Next came the actual outfit, the feeling of the material causing Kara to pause as she held it up.

“Lena?” Kara whispered, her voice cracking as she looked at the outfit. In her hands was a mini version of her last Supergirl outfit, complete with a tiny red skirt and the house crest nestled on the chest.

“I may have had some help from Alex. When your last suit was put away, she took some of the material and made Lexi a little suit. Not only is it adorable, it’s protective.”

Kara knew she had tears on her face as she kissed Lena, she could taste them. She pulled back and quickly finished dressing Lexi, who was beginning to fuss at being exposed to the cold.

The two stood there as Kara finished and looked down at the adorable mini version of Supergirl.

 

~~~~~~~~~`

 

Lena felt herself relax as she stepped inside the apartment, Kara walking behind her with Lexi in her carrier. The door to their apartment closed and reality hit. They were home with their baby girl.

The two made their way further into the apartment and Kara set the carrier down on the coffee table, Lexi sleeping soundly inside.

“Should we do this like how we introduced Rex?” Lena asked as she sat carefully on the edge of the couch, pulling Lexi closer to her but leaving her in the carrier.

“Yeah, I’ll go get streaky.” Kara reached down and grabbed a blanket from the bag she set down and walked down the hall to where she knew Streaky was.

Kara found him in his normal afternoon spot, curled up on her pillow in a beam of sunlight. Laying on the bed beside him, Kara started to pet his fur, smiling as he stretched into it.

“Hey buddy. Guess what? You’re a big brother again!” Kara scratched behind his ear, waking the cat even further and gaining his attention. Kara pulled her hand back and stretched the other forward, bringing the blanket close for Streaky to smell.

Kara waited patiently as Streaky stood and came closer, his nose working overtime as he took in the scent of the new member of the family. Kara held her breath as he paused and looked up at her. After what seemed like forever, Kara felt a knot release and she grinned brightly as Streaky leaned forward and rubbed his face against the blanket, accepting the new smell.

Kara stroked his fur, whispering praise. Leaning forward, she picked him up and took her back with her to the living room, constantly petting and murmuring softly to him.

Kara sat beside Lena, who reached over and scratched Streaky behind his ears. Streaky leaned to the side, welcome more attention from his other mother. Lexi decided to let out a grunt and shift, causing streaky to freeze and look around.

Lena leaned forward and moved the blanket covering Lexi, running a hand soothingly over her daughter. Lena felt a warmth press into her side a paw step onto her leg. She looked down at Streaky as he stretched forward, sniffing at the carrier.

Lexi grunted again, kicking out and curling her arms up to her face as she started to wake up, Streaky flinching back as he processed that there was a new human in front of him. After a few moments, he stepped forward again and sniffed at the foot sticking out of the carrier.

Lena felt herself relax as she hear streaky begin to purr and rub his ace on Lexi’s foot. She looked to the side and saw Kara physically deflate.

One pet down, one more to go. 

~~~~~~~~

Their first night at home went by quickly, Lena and Kara sleeping deeply between feedings. Lena quickly learned how to feed Lexi comfortably and didn’t feel guilty as Kara changed her throughout the night.

Before long, the sun began to light up the apartment and Kara eased herself out of bed and picked Lexi up from the co-sleeper crib set up on Lena’s side. Leaving Lena to sleep a little longer, Kara made her way out of the rom quietly, shutting the door behind her.

After visiting the nursery for a quick change, Kara strode into the living room, stopping at the balcony windows to soak up the morning sun. Kara swayed in place, looking down at her sleeping daughter.

“We need to let your mom sleep as much as possible. She gets grumpy after no sleep for a while. She can’t use the sun like I do to re-charge.

“You’re a miracle you know that? My little Alexis. You were conceived during one of the scariest moments of my life. To see your Mom get thrown back like she was, I was terrified that I wasn’t fast enough. But out of something bad, came the most amazing thing, you.”

Kara paused as Lexi stretched and opened her eyes. Kara gasped as she stared into the eyes of her daughter. The lights at the DEO had nothing on the power of the sun. In the morning light, Kara could easily see how bright Lexi’s blue eyes were, but what she didn’t see before was a ring of green in the middle of her eyes, near the iris.

“You really are a miracle,, Kir Chahv.”

Kara wasn’t sure how much time had passed as she talked to Lexi, content to just hold her and tell her about the world. So caught up in their own bubble, Kara didn’t notice Lena softly padding towards her (after sneaking a few pictures a video of course). Kara jumped slightly as Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist, kissing her shoulder and staring down at the now dozing child in her arms.

“How long have you been up?” Lena whispered, not wanting to break the peaceful spell surrounding them.

“Judging from the sun, around two hours. I wanted you to sleep as much as you could.” Kara turned around, leaning down to kiss Lena properly.

“I appreciate it. How about I start on breakfast. Last night was a clue that I’m definitely going to have to keep up my food intake to keep up with this bottomless pit.” Lena softly stroked Lexi’s head, smiling down at her daughter.

Lena turned and strode across the room, starting on breakfast as Kara set Lexi down in the baby swing set up in the living room. Turning it on to rock side to side, Kara joined Lena in the kitchen, helping her wife with their food.

“You should let Alex know we’re up and that she can bring Rex back. I’m sure he’s freaking out by now.”

Kara laughed lightly as they sat down to eat. “I already texted her this morning. She said she had to pick him up and bring him to bed with her last night because he wouldn’t calm down. If you’re ready, I’m sure she’ll gladly bring him right over”

Lena nodded and felt a pang of guilt. The last time Rex had seen her, she was in pain. Breakfast after that was a quick affair, both women eager to bring Rex home. With a speed rivaling Kara’s superpowers, Lena finished her breakfast and began to clean up. Feeling a warmth spread across her side she turned to see Kara cuddling close, taking the plates from her. With a blur and a blast of air, Kara had straitened up the kitchen and was back to Lena’s side, smiling down at her.

“Go get our son.”

Kara kissed the side of Lena’s head and went to retrieve her phone, letting Alex know to bring Rex back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lena sat curled on the end of the couch with Lexi. Her body was thrumming with a mixture of anxiety and longing knowing Kara should be back with Rex any time. She had texted Lena to let her know that they were going for a run, hoping to get some excitement out of him before letting him meet Lexi.

Time seemed to creep by as Lena sat there, the tv muted as it played some sitcom that Kara was binge watching. Lena just stared down at her daughter next to her, swaddled up on a sleeping pillow. Lena ran a finger over the top of Lexi’s head, feeling the soft, smooth hair of the newborn, this bubble of magic seeming to form in the silence of the apartment.

Faintly, Lena heard the sounds of Kara and Rex coming down the hallway behind her. Lena knew Kara could hear as her heart rate spiked. Finally, the door opened to the apartment and Lena heard the frantic scratching of claws on the floor as Rex tried to get traction to make a break for Lena.

“Rex, _éasca_ ” Lena said, not needing to turn around to see how excitable he was. The scrambling stopped but Rex still quickly made his way to Lena, only stopping in front of the couch next to her instead of jumping onto it. Inching forward, Rex whined as he placed his head on Lena’s lap, his tail wagging wildly behind him.

“I know buddy, you were worried about me. You were a good boy for Alex right?” Lena reached out and scratched Rex’s head, watching him relax with the simple touch.

Rex stared up at Lena deeply before leaning forward more, sniffing at her. Lena knew the moment he realized something was different as he reached her belly. Rex’s tail slowed as he froze, not smelling what he wanted to. With a whine, Rex looked up at Lena for answers.

“She’s right here, Rex.”

Lena leaned forward and picked up her sleeping daughter, untucking the swaddle from around her. Lexie grunted and stretched, showing her displeasure at being messed with. Out of the corner of her eye, Lena saw Kara sit on the coffee table behind Rex, ever ready to help if needed. Looking over completely, Lena relaxed as she saw that Rex had gone completely still and was watching as Lena pulled Lexi close.

Getting settled, Lena reached out and petted Rex before leaning forward, Lexi’s face still scrunched up at the loss of warmth from the swaddle. “Rex, this is Alexis. You’re going to be a good big brother and protect her too aren’t you?”

Rex glanced up at Lena for a second before leaning forward slowly, his nose twitching as he took in the scent of Lexi. Lena watched carefully, feeling a smile creep onto her face as she saw Rex’s tail slowly start wagging. Glancing up, Lena smiled at Kara, both of them relaxing at Rex’s easy acceptance of the newest member.

Rex made his way up Lexi’s body, his entire face moving as he sniffed at the baby. Stopping at her head he took in a few deep breaths, and before Lena could stop him, Rex stuck his tongue out and licked the side of Lexi’s head. Lexi’s reaction was immediate as she gave a squeak in annoyance and curled her arms and legs up, instinctually wanting to protect herself from the wet intrusion. Lena and Kara burst into laughter as Rex dopily opened his mouth and sat down, his tongue flopping to the side as he looked up at Lena.

Lena felt her entire body relax as she laughed, pulling Lexi in close to her chest. Her family was whole, and she couldn’t feel any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal end notes:  
> I promise this isn't the end. I know I till have to address a few things like: what is going on with Lillian and her experiment. That asshole that stole from L-Corp. But I thought I'd leave things right here on a high note until I get to where I can PROPERLY update again.
> 
> Hiatus explanation:  
> Hey guys. I know it's been a hot minute since I've updated. I want to apologize. I'm going to give a long but short overview.  
> So, the job I've been at for the past 2 and a half years, I no longer have. The hospital got bought out and decided to contract with another ambulance service. So for most of November and the first half of December, I didn't know what my career status would be. I was so stressed about that, that I couldn't focus on anything else.  
> Then I got offered the only position available in dispatch with the new ambulance company. Cut to the middle of December and I was so emotional having to say goodbye to these people I had grown so close with.  
> Since then, It's been a whirlwind of me adjusting to this new job. I have to travel a little, I'm not allowed my phone or anything while I'm training. I do get my notebook, but this company services such a larger area, I'm so freaking busy I only get a few hours of down time collectively during my 12 hour shift. My days off are spent being so dead-headed from the information overload I'm experiencing.
> 
> So this is my apology for taking so long to update, and an apology for the future since updates will be very SLOW.
> 
> If you're still here after this long, I LOVE Y'ALL. Thank you for being patient with me, and please please continue to be patient.  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Rex and Streaky...aww. That is all.


End file.
